


The Tide Bringing Us Together

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Finding your way (in the deep Ocean) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil!Mon-El, F/F, Fluff, Kara as Mera, Lena as Aquaman, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, aquaman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Lena is half human and half Atlantean, daughter of Queen Atlanna and Lionel Luthor. When Kara Danvers comes to her with her ridiculously gorgeous smile and aggressive kindness to ask for help, she can't really say no. So she goes on an adventure to save the world and maybe save herself in the process.ORThe Aquaman AU that no one asked for. I watched the movie and made it gay.





	1. The Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please read the notes before you start the chapter, I have a few things to say! 
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank my beta-reader who took the time to read over this chapter even if it was last minute. You can find her on Tumblr, she's cool: deeohno! Also thank you to My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold (she's on AO3, go check her amazing work) for taking the time to explain me how semi-colons work, I'm a work in progress but I'm trying, I promise!
> 
> Secondly, this is my take on Aquaman THE MOVIE, I kept the main storyline, I changed things so it could be its own story but if you haven't seen the movie then there will be SPOILERS. I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> The first part of the series is not needed to understand the story but I would advise you to read it if you want to have a better understanding of the characters. It's about how Kara and Lena grew up to become superheroes ;) 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story, it's my first real multi-chapter Supercorp one and I spent time on it! Have a good time :3

Lena loved Saturday nights. It was the time she could allow herself to forget about L-Corp for a few hours, have a nice evening with Jack or at home with a book. She usually didn’t have much to do, superhero work or not, and so, she allowed herself to relax a little. Tonight, she was visiting a new bar that Jack and her had been wanting to check out for a while. She opted on wearing black jeans with a white blouse under which she could still hide her suit and added a pair of heels to the mix. She’d just finished examining her outfit when Jack knocked on her door. 

"It’s open!"

It wasn’t, and she heard him groan when he had to use the key she had given him to enter. 

"You know this joke was funny the first time, it’s not anymore when you’ve done it twenty times."

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed his cheek lightly, careful not to put any lipstick on him.

"Always a pleasure to see you, darling."

"Grab your purse, I need a drink. This week has been awful."

She chuckled and grabbed the keys to the convertible to throw them at her friend with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Are you letting me drive your precious baby?"

"Are you complaining?"

He snorted and exited the apartment. 

"I’m getting the car, pick you up in five!"

She shook her head lovingly, grabbing her purse and locking her apartment as she took the elevator. She couldn’t wait to get a glass of wine and unwind with Jack. She loved being anonymous in weird and cozy bars. It was comforting, knowing that she could still be a normal human being from time to time.

She got to the bottom of the building, stepping out and immediately getting hit by the summer heat. It was almost suffocating and she really longed for a nice swim in the ocean. She barely had time to swim anymore unless she was on a mission. L-Corp was taking most of her time and it’s not like she could spend her lunch break in the water.

She saw Jack behind the wheel of her black convertible. The roof was down and he was looking far too pleased with himself.

"Do you need a ride, Miss?"

Lena snorted and got into the car. 

"You’re ridiculous."

"You’re the one that gave me a nice car, what did you expect?"

She put on her big round sunglasses, and turned the volume of the radio up, humming along a song she was vaguely familiar with. It was a twenty minutes ride to the other side of the city and Lena was thankful for the wind in her hair and the warm air against her skin.

Summer was really one of her favorite seasons, despite preferring colder temperatures. She loved how bright it was and how everything seemed alive; It reminded her of the ocean, always crawling with sea creatures. But it was also probably because when she was younger, it was the only season that allowed her to really spend her days in the water. Her skin remained pale, no matter how tan she got and she supposed it was because of her Atlantean lineage. 

She watched people enjoying ice-cream in the evening, the sun was still up despite the late hour. It gave the sky an orange and pink glow that Lena loved so much, especially when it made the ocean look like a giant pool of warmth. She was lost in her contemplation when Jack's voice pulled her out of it.

"You okay, Lee’? You’re awfully quiet tonight."

"Mmh?"

He shook his head, lowering the volume of the radio. 

"You’re not talking, it’s weird, you always talk."

"I don’t see why you’re complaining, then."

Jack chuckled, taking a turn to park the car next to the bar. He stopped the car and turned towards her, handing her the keys. 

"If you want to go home, we can, I’m fine with a bottle of wine at home."

Lena shook her head, exiting the car. Her heels made a comforting clack on the ground, the heat surrounding her now that they weren’t on the road anymore. 

"Come on, I need a drink too. I have plenty of L-Corp talk to annoy you with."

*

They spent the night chatting and laughing, drinking glass after glass. She always loved spending time with Jack, she could vent to him about L-Corp’s board, her incoming products and he could pester her about her lack of love life and she would tell him that when a girl worth the trouble would present herself, then she would make a move. 

Jack always rolled his eyes when she said that, because he knew her and she never let anyone in. He could understand why, she had a big secret and had been hurt more than once by people close to her, people that never should have, such as her brother and mother, but he sometimes worried she would guard her heart so strongly that she would end up alone; But then Lena would crack a joke or say something incredibly clever and Jack knew she would be alright. Behind the walls, there was a soft bean that only needed to be hugged tight. 

When the night came to an end, Jack was anything but sober. Being half Atlantean had its advantages, her alcohol tolerance was higher and she rarely got to the point where she was drunk; Which certainly came in handy when she had to drag a wasted Jack to her car to get them both home. The bar was closing, it was three in the morning and most of the patrons had left. The night was still warm, a constant reminder that this summer was one of the hotter they ever got in this part of the United States. The sky was clear, lit up by the stars and the almost full moon. It felt like a sacred moment, when time has stopped and troubles disappeared. She felt almost peaceful but Jack was holding onto her left side, barely able to walk. 

"Lee, I think… I need to lie down."

His words were slurred and Lena rolled her eyes as she made him sit in the convertible. 

"Don’t you dare throw up in my car, Jack."

He pouted like a child when said no to a candy. 

"You love your car more than me…"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him dead in the eye. 

"Yes. Now stop complaining or you are walking home."

He groaned and closed his eyes as he settled deeper into the seat, waiting for Lena to drive him back home where he could hopefully sleep this off. Lena was stretching her arms while she walked around the car, looking forward to her comfy bed and AC equipped room, but fate had other plans. Detecting movement coming from the shore, she turned around, immediately ready to get into a fight. She saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair, a kind looking face and sea blue eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to what Lena wore when she was out helping people except it was blue and red with a small ’s’ in place of her heart. 

Lena knew about this, it was the crest of the El family, they used to rule the Krypton Kingdom before their Kingdom got destroyed by a volcanic rift. J’onn had told her that only two children had survived. She supposed she had one of them in front of her. 

Lena sighed, checking for anyone who might be witnessing the scene, before walking towards the blonde with a wary look on her face. 

"How did you find me?"

The blonde smiled apologetically, looking intensely at Lena. 

"J’onn always knew where you were, he just decided to leave you alone after…"

"After my mom died."

Kara nodded shyly and extended her hand, ready to introduce herself, but Lena ignored her to walk back towards her car.

"Tell J’onn that I was fine with being left alone, I don’t have anything to do with Atlantis."

"But…"

Lena opened her car door and got into the seat.

"You look like a nice person, but Atlantis took enough from me. They at least owe me to let me live my life."

Kara sighed, running to prevent her from leaving. She stopped the door from closing. 

"The King died, you need to step up and…"

"What’s your name?"

Kara frowned at the question. 

"Kara."

Lena tried out the name, it fitted the girl, it was a cute name for a cute person. But it didn’t make Lena soften her look. She was looking down at the blonde just like she did at the men on the board. 

"Kara, give me one good reason to come with you."

The woman started blushing and stuttering as she tried to think of an answer that didn’t revolve around "it’s your legacy" and "Atlantis needs you" because she was certain these weren’t good reasons. Because Kara had a strong sense of duty towards her Kingdom didn’t mean anyone would, especially when the Kingdom took away your mother and possibly your life. When she didn’t receive any answer, Lena started to close the door. 

"I thought so. I’m sorry, but you came for nothing."

As she saw the car leave, Kara sighed, she had failed. She had been so happy to go to the surface for this mission, she didn’t think Lena would be difficult to convince. But then again, she supposed it was understandable. She contemplated calling her sister to ask for help but she knew all of this was supposed to be in the utmost secret so she just started walking, going to the only place she was sure Lena would go to eventually: L-Corp. 

*

Lena had decided to let Jack stay at her apartment, putting him in the guest bedroom that could as well be called his own seeing the number of nights he slept in it. She went to the kitchen and got herself a cup of tea, knowing that there was no way she would be able to sleep, not after Kara’s visit and revelation; The King was dead, the man that killed her mother had passed and the Kingdom was now left without any regent, or so she thought. She wanted nothing to have to do with them and she had nothing to prove, right? She was over this, had been for years, and she would not give in. 

She settled in her home office, fumbling with some small electronics that she kept especially for nights like this. Nights of intense emotional distress where she just wanted to distract her mind. It took a few hours but the exhaustion won in the end, making her fall asleep.

*  
_"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"_

_A chuckle escaped the woman’s body, her long hair moving along as she shook her head with amusement. She didn’t have a clear face, her traits were a bit blurry but it felt familiar to the little girl who trusted her and felt comforted by the voice._

_"Aren’t you tired of my old stories?"_

_The little girl shook her head vividly._

_"I could never!"_

_"Okay sweetie, I’ll tell you one story, and then you’re off to bed."_

_There was a nod, and a small body running towards her bed, grabbing her teddy bear and settling under the covers._

_"Are you ready?"_

_The woman knew the answer already, but she always loved to see the excitation on her daughter’s face. It showed in her eyes, because they were shining with happiness, like she couldn’t quite believe how lucky she was._

_"What I am going to tell you is a real story, a very old story."_

_"Did it happen before me?"_

_"Yes, even before me. It’s a really old story."_

_The little girl laughed, hiding her face in her teddy bear._

_"It can’t be older than Mrs. Murphy… She’s the oldest person ever!"_

_Her mother made a fake shocked face before tickling her gently._

_"And yet, it is older than her. This story happened more than a thousand years ago."_

_She could see how attentive the little girl was and continued, looking inside the deep emerald eyes._

_"This story is about Atlantis. It was a powerful Kingdom, ruled by Atlan. It was a time of great technical prosperity and progress…"_

_"What’s prosperity, mommy?"_

_"It’s when everything is going perfectly well."_

_The little girl nodded as she stored the information for later._

_"The rest of the world, the Human world where we’re living, was way behind, they didn’t even shower…"_

_"Eww, gross."_

_The woman chuckled, putting a black strand of hair back behind her ear._

_"It really was. But anyway, while Humans still didn’t know they had to shower, the people of Atlantis had discovered the secret of unlimited energy. There were huge robots to transport people and help workers and everyone lived happily together."_

_"Robots…"_

_The word was whispered in wonder as she imagined how amazing it must have been._

_"King Atlan had helped create a very special Trident. A Trident so special that it could control the Ocean, all of it. It held so much power that they used it to improve the city; Atlan tried to give his Kingdom everything he could. But there is something that Atlanteans shared with Humans: greediness. Do you know what it is, sweetie?"_

_"Miss Dawson told us about it in school. It’s when you’re never happy with what you have and always want more."_

_"Exactly, clever girl."_

_She kissed the tip of the girl’s nose and kept talking._

_"They were so greedy that they tried even more new things until one experiment went wrong. The city exploded and the ocean swallowed them, as if to punish their greediness."_

_"Did they die?"_

_"Some did. But something happened, something that was made possible thanks to the power that had also destroyed them. They rebuilt their cities underwater."_

_The little girl giggled, sitting up in her bed as the story became even more interesting._

_"That’s silly mommy, we can’t breathe underwater."_

_"Humans can’t, but they can. They evolved."_

_"Like a Pokemon?"_

_There was a soft laugh and a nod._

_"A bit like that, yes. Their bodies learnt how to survive underwater."_

_"Weren’t people angry at the King for not protecting them?"_

_"Maybe they were because Atlantis wasn’t the only Kingdom anymore after that. Seven Kingdoms appeared: Atlantis, of course, Xebel, the Kingdom of the Braves, Daxam, where they used their new independence to… Wildly celebrate life, Krypton that was full of educated and very intelligent people, the Deserters who do no longer exist, the wise Fishermen Kingdom and the Trench Kingdom, where live creatures of the depths."_

_The little girl was gripping the sheets with one small hand, the other one keeping her bear close to her._

_"What happened to the King, mommy?"_

_"He had failed his people so he decided to go into exile himself. He took his Trident and left. Nobody knows where he went nor where he put the Trident. One day, someone very special will find the Trident and become the new Master of the Ocean."_

_The little girl was lying down, sleepily rubbing her eyes and her mother smiled at how quickly she could fall asleep._

_"Could it be me, one day?"_

_"Yes, Lena, and they would be lucky to have you as their Queen."_

_Lena closed her eyes, falling asleep as her mother left the room._

_"Don’t leave, mommy…"_

_But the woman was already walking down the shore, her bare feet in the ocean. Lena was crying on the beach, she knew it wasn’t like the other times her mother had been swimming. She had kissed her very hard this morning, and she had tears on her cheeks, just like when Lena thought she had hurt her teddy bear. Lena was watching as her mother’s body disappeared in the water, and the moment her head wasn’t visible anymore, little Lena knew that she would be alone forever._

_"I love you, Lena, I always will, my precious little girl."_

_It was dark, her mother was looking at her with empty eyes, her Trident threateningly pointed at Lena so the little girl repeated her earlier words._

_"Don’t leave, mommy…"_

_"I always will, my precious little girl."_

_Her voice was distorted, swallowed by water as a giant wave came crashing down on them. She was drowning._

*

She woke up with a start. She hadn’t made that dream in a long time. Not since her first night out super-heroing. She could feel the sweat on her neck and was surprised to see that the sun was already up. She was exhausted and she knew it wasn’t because of the lack of sleep. She tried to rub the sleep off her eyes when she heard Jack brew coffee in the kitchen. 

"How’s your head?"

Jack shrugged, taking a mug out of the cupboard. 

"Never had any complaints."

Lena rolled her eyes, getting the sugar and the cereals she bought especially for mornings like these. 

"I knew it was a bad idea to make you watch RuPaul’s DragRace…" 

He opened his mouth to answer when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. 

"I didn’t realize we went to bed so late, you look exhausted."

"We didn’t, you were in bed before four."

"But you weren’t?"

She shook her head, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Fell asleep in my office… An Atlantean woman came to me last night, the King of Atlantis died, they want me to take his place, apparently."

Jack was frowning, putting down his cup to take a spoonful of cereals. He looked like a child, really, and it was endearing. Lena was glad she could talk about these things with someone and that it never got weird between them when she told him about it. 

"What? How did I not notice?"

Lena snorted. "You were wasted."

He sighed and shook his head. 

"What are you going to do?"

"I told her that I wouldn’t do it. I don’t owe them anything."

He nodded with a soft smile, putting his hand on hers. 

"Do you remember when you first tried on the suit?"

"Of course, it wasn’t that long ago."

Jack rolled his eyes but kept going, ignoring his sassy friend. 

"You told me that if Atlantis wanted you, they should come and get you. That’s what they’re doing now."

He could see the sceptic look on Lena’s face so he continued. 

"Just hear me out, okay? This is a part of your identity that you never got to fully explore or understand and when you finally have an opportunity, you close the door before even peeking at what’s behind it. I suppose you didn’t even let her explain fully?" Lena shook her head and he rolled his eyes. "Atlantis, whether you want it or not, is part of your story and it will always be. I will be by your side, no matter what you choose to do and I will always support you, but it might be the occasion for you to actually take control of this side of you, rather than just endure it. You don’t have to become their new Queen or whatever, but at least hear them out?"

Lena sighed, she understood what Jack was telling her but she really didn’t know if she would be capable of accepting it. She had hated Atlantis for so many years before understanding that it was just another way of thinking and living… But she still couldn’t forgive her mother’s death. After that, she had promised herself that she would never compromise her values to fit in the Atlantean way of life. 

"I’m going to take a shower."

He held her back for a second and smiled at her. 

"No matter what, Lee, you’re not alone."

She managed a small smile to tell him how grateful she was before she left to hide herself in the shower. 

When Lena came out thirty minutes later with her hair dried out and a summer dress on, she felt drastically better. She supposed that what Jack said was true and she owed it to herself to at least listen to Kara. She was about to say so to her friend when her work phone rang. She immediately picked up, her work persona on.

"Lena Luthor."

"Miss Luthor, sorry to bother you on a Sunday but we found a strange woman with a weird outfit trying to enter L-Corp. She says she knows you."

Lena sighed, pinching the nose of her bridge. 

"Kara…"

"Oh yes, that’s her name. So you do know her?"

"Unfortunately I do. I’ll be here in five."

She hung up, going to the kitchen to fill her travel mug with coffee.

"I have to go to L-Corp, Kara got caught there." 

Jack nodded gravely, he was about to ask Lena if she needed him there but she stopped him with a wave of her hand. 

"I think I’m going to listen to her, I’ll get back to you when I’m done with this. Lock the door if you go back to your place."

She grabbed her purse and her jacket and left, mentally preparing herself to hear another Atlantis story. 

*

When Lena stepped inside L-Corp, she could feel the security guards looking at her. She hadn’t taken the time to change and was still in her red summer dress, which was very unusual for her. She smiled at them and let herself be led to the room where they kept Kara. Bracing herself, she exhaled as she pushed the door open, finding Kara deep in thoughts. When she noticed her presence, she at least had the decency to look sorry. 

"Lena, I…"

"Not here, please."

Kara nodded and followed Lena in the elevator, she felt her stomach tighten as they got higher than she had been before. Lena noticed it and frowned. 

"You okay?"

Kara nodded weakly, a small smile on her lips. 

"Yeah, I’m not used to be so… high up, it’s weird."

Lena sighed, she didn’t want to worry about her, but she was a nice person, so she did anyway. 

"Do you need to go back to the ground floor?"

Kara shook her head, stepping out of the elevator when it opened. 

"I have to get used to it. I heard you have to take planes to travel, and I want to see the surface. All of it."

Lena didn’t answer, trying to study this weird person that was standing beside her. She led her to her office, inviting her to sit while she got into her chair; She was very CEO-like at the moment, the desk between them serving as a shield to Lena’s vulnerability. She wanted to hear Kara out, but she didn’t want to look affected by it. 

"Alright, tell me what you have to."

Kara nodded, looking at her joined hands on her lap. 

"The King died, as I said and they didn’t have a direct heir. There’s only you. But since only a few people knew about your existence, the King’s sister used the opportunity to put her son in his place."

"The King’s sister… Rhea? The Queen of the Daxamite Kingdom?"

The blonde nodded gravely, looking at Lena. 

"I don’t know how much J’onn taught you, but they have a very different culture from Atlantis. They got rich by doing slave trade and spent all they had in feasts and futile wars. The King refused to help Queen Rhea after she decided to marry the Daxamite regent because he wanted to preserve Atlantis from their madness."

"But now the Daxamite Kingdom is going to get its hands on Atlantis’ wealth and possibly ruin it."

Kara nodded again, her fists were tight against her thighs and Lena remembered that J’onn had told her the story of how Krypton had fought hard to keep the Daxamites away from Atlantis, going to war against them and losing hundreds of lives until they found an agreement. It made sense that all of this was a bit personal for one of the last Kryptonian alive. 

"There’s more to it. Rhea’s son, Mon-El, knew that there was no way he would get Atlantis’ allegiance so he found a common enemy to all the Sea Kingdoms to get them to join his side."

"He’s planning a war?"

"A war against humans."

After that Kara stayed silent. She let Lena register the information, taking in everything. She needed her to understand that they didn’t only need her to save Atlantis, but to save humanity as well, because if Mon-El had his way, humans would be attacked by a threat they didn’t even know existed and that they didn’t know how to fight. It took a few seconds for Lena to eventually answer.

"Why?"

The question was vague, _"Why me? Why now? Why a war? Why letting someone like him in power ?"_  
Somehow, Kara understood what Lena meant. 

"I don’t have all of the answers, if I did, I promise I would tell you. But I think you could find some of them if you came with me."

"I don’t want to be a Queen."

Lena was making a statement. If she came, it wasn’t to take the crown, it was to save the people whose lives were at risk and that was it. She didn’t want to be a part of Atlantis, didn’t want them in her life.

"Then we’ll find a solution, but you’re the only one that could take the crown, because if you can’t ? The whole world as we know it could be destroyed."

Lena nodded, taking her phone out, she dialed Jack’s number and held up a finger to tell Kara to wait. 

"Jack, are you still at my place?"

_"Of course, I was waiting for you. Everything alright?"_

"More or less. I need to pick up the suit and the trident, I’m going to Atlantis."

*

Kara was smiling from ear to ear in the car and Lena couldn’t tell if it was because she was excited of riding or if it was because Lena had accepted to follow her; She was looking around with fascination on her face, watching people as they passed by, it was almost endearing but the threat of a war planned over their heads and Lena couldn’t just put it aside. 

Sadly for Kara, Lena lived close to L-Corp and she didn’t have time to see much of the outside world. Lena parked her Tesla in the garage, next to her convertible and her sports car that she didn’t really use anymore. She lead Kara to the elevator and stopped her right before they entered her apartment. 

"In advance, I’m sorry about Jack. He can be… a lot."

Kara smiled and nodded, following Lena inside. She immediately was impressed with the interior; It was so different from what she was used to. Everything was rather clear underwater, because they needed to compensate for the lack of natural light in the depths, but Lena’s apartment was all bright thanks to the sun that shone through the big window. She really just wanted to go out on the balcony and enjoy the view but a tall man with dark hair and a beard got to them before she could even get a word out. 

"Hey Lee, what’s happening?"

Lena nodded to Kara, introducing her. 

"Kara, this is Jack. I’m just going to grab my stuff, I’ll be right back, and Jack?"

"Mmh?"

"Behave."

He rolled his eyes at her and sat on the couch, leaving Kara to wander in the apartment. She was drawn to the sun and when she got to the window she heard Jack getting up. He opened the glass door for her and she smiled politely, stepping outside. The heat was so different from anything she knew, she loved this new sensation of warmth on her skin and the sweet scent in the air. 

"You like the sun?"

"Yeah, we don’t really get to enjoy it much where I’m from."

He nodded understandingly. 

"So, you’re really taking Lena to Atlantis, uh?"

"Yes. I’m sorry, this is very sudden and I promise, if it wasn’t absolutely necessary I wouldn’t have come."

He put his arms on the guardrail and looked at the skyline. 

"She wouldn’t have followed you if there wasn’t a good reason but you have to know, she suffered a lot because of what your people did to her and her mother, and I know it wasn’t your fault personally, but you better promise me that you will take care of her. She doesn’t deserve to get hurt anymore…"

Kara could see the genuine concern in Jack’s eyes and how he loved Lena. She understood perfectly and she didn’t want anything to happen to Lena either. She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t a life or death situation. 

"I’ll bring her back, safe and sound. Though something tells me she doesn’t need much protection."

"No, I don’t."

Kara and Jack both jumped when they heard Lena behind them. Kara was deep red at being caught having this conversation and Jack had a comically scared look on his face. 

"Hey Lee’, back so soon?"

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend and made them come in. It’s only then that Kara noticed the change of outfit. Lena was beautiful in her full body suit, she hadn’t put on the mask but was holding her trident. She looked taller, more powerful and even more pretty. 

"You’re an idiot, Jack."

Kara understood that she wasn’t meant to listen to this conversation so she went back to the balcony, giving them some privacy. 

"I’m not an idiot for worrying, you’re leaving for an underwater world where I can’t join you."

"It’s not that different from when I’m out in the Russian seas to save fishermen."

Jack groaned. "I’m not talking about physical danger, I know you can handle yourself. I’m talking about moral support. I know you, Lena, I know you’re not doing this just because a pretty girl asked you to." She rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever it is she told you must be important and as always, you’re going to try and handle it all on your own."

"What are you trying to say, Jack?"

"She seems nice and I feel like you can trust her so maybe… Just lean a bit on her when it gets too much?"

Lena looked at Kara who was watching the cars pass down below. She couldn’t see an ounce of bad intention in her, no evil, just pure kindness and there was a truthfulness in her eyes that had caught Lena off guard immediately. 

"I’ll do my best."

*

Jack drove them to the cliff where Lena used to have her swimming lessons with J’onn. It hadn’t changed much over the years, maybe because Lena had bought the land for the emotional value it held. He stayed next to the car, watching as Kara walked a few feet away and Lena came to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

"Take care of L-Corp for me, please?"

He chuckled against her. 

"Only if you promise to be careful."

Jack felt her smile in his neck. 

"I’ll do my best."

Lena walked up to Kara who waved at Jack and together they started walking towards the edge of the cliff. 

"Your boyfriend is nice."

The brunette chuckled, putting on her mask in case some people were on the beach below. 

"He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends. We tried but it didn’t work out."

She could hear the confusion in Kara’s voice. 

"Weird, you two seem so close."

"Mmh, yes. But he’s not a girl."

If Kara was shocked, she didn’t show it. Instead she looked at Lena with a very exaggerated and mock surprise on her face. 

"Really? I hadn’t noticed… It’s the beard, it threw me off!"

Lena let out a laugh, the first real one she had since Kara arrived the night before. Seeing how Kara was like, she felt a bit better about leaving. She jumped from the cliff, Kara following behind, and let the water engulf her and protect her from everything. She hummed at the sensation she came to miss each time she stayed on land for too long and swam to where Kara lead her.


	2. Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena to Atlantis but Mon-El doesn't appreciate a half-breed threatening his reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As promised, second chapter five days later! Enjoy :3

Kara showed her the vessel in which they would travel, it was much like a car except it was build to be quick underwater and resist the extra pressure of water. Lena knew it was also fueled by an energy that didn’t exist at the surface because J’onn had explained it to her when she was younger. She had been so curious about everything that he didn’t have a choice but to tell her everything he knew about Atlantis’ technology and history. She had seen some of it that he had provided for her personal research as long as she promised not to reveal it to Mankind yet, but she hadn’t had the chance to get in an Atlantean vehicle yet. She observed as Kara expertly directed it to get it out of its place of hiding. Kara noticed it and smiled. 

"If you want, I could teach you one day?"

Lena nodded, a bit shyly. She wasn’t extraordinary anymore here, she was with someone who had the same abilities as her but with a better training because she had spent her life in the water, and she was going in a city where she was positive, everyone hated her because she was half human and because she was coming to snatch the crown to the current regent. 

"I’m sorry to ask you to do that…"

"It’s alright, it’s not your fault. And if I’m being honest… I’ve been curious to see Atlantis, to see what my mother left me for."

Kara wanted to say something, she wanted to tell Lena that if her mother had a choice, she would have stayed with her, that she talked about Lena with her parents all the time and that she had been forced to leave, but she felt like it was a bit early for that. 

They arrived outside Atlantis a while after, Kara commenting on what she saw and Lena asking questions when she said something intriguing. She knew a lot about the ocean, had started to learn about it very early and her obsession had never stopped, but hearing about this world from someone who actually lived in it was different. 

Lena saw the huge bridge leading into the city, she knew it was the remnants of the Ancient World but actually seeing it was impressive. It was broken in several places and wouldn’t be standing anymore out of the water. At the end of it was a large portal, glowing in white light that Lena supposed was an energy barrier. On each side of it was a golden statue of Atlan, each measuring at least a hundred feet. She tried to hide her surprise and her amazement but Kara noticed it. She chose to let Lena have this one and just commented on the security around the city. 

"This bridge is the only way in or out of the city. The control at the border is very strict, the new King is very… Protectionist of his Kingdom. Even if you managed to pass the guards, you would never get past the hydro-canons."

"Are we going to be okay? I doubt King Mon-El would want me near his throne at all…"

"He will probably try to arrest you the moment he will learn you entered the Kingdom. But hopefully it won’t happen."

Kara smiled a bit awkwardly and pressed a button on the control panel. A sort of ID card appeared on the screen: "Kara Danvers". Lena wondered for a second why her name was Danvers when she wore the House of El crest but figured that she had probably been raised by someone else, which would explain the change of name. 

"I have a diplomatic clearance."

"Diplomatic?"

Kara nodded, navigating slowly between the other vehicles until they reached the inside of the city. 

"Being the daughter of the Governor can be a bit helpful, sometimes…"

Lena hummed her understanding, wondering if she was talking about her biologic parents or those who raised her. She also guessed there was more to this story so she stored it for later; She didn’t want to ask and was soon captivated by the sight in front of her. 

Everything was even more beautiful than she had imagined. She could see what she imagined to be public transportation built to imitate sea creatures and what could be considered as the business of a great city. The bright white light, the huge buildings and the sea creatures swimming freely amongst people, turtles and whales carrying material and wagons full of people. 

There was a majestic power to this city, it stood still in such an unknown world from humans. Thousands of years of history, mistakes and progress that she had heard about for years finally in front of her; She wanted to lose herself in it, probably spend a few hours just wandering between buildings and talking to whales and dolphins like she used to when she was younger. She was almost stuck to the window, trying to hide her smile, when she noticed that they were plunging towards a darkest part of the city, leaving the modern side of Atlantis to visit the vestiges of the Ancient World. It was mostly buildings covered in sea weeds and shells that were now inhabited by fishes, eels and crabs. It pretty much looked like a regular city if you took out the ghostly vibe. 

"What are you doing?"

"We can’t exactly hold a meeting in the palace, as you said, the King wouldn’t be too happy about it. It’s a secret place that we have been using for quite some time now."

Lena nodded her understanding, her serious face coming back as Kara stopped and hid the vehicle in a cave. They exited the vehicle and swam to an air pocket in an old wreck. 

"Only high-borns can breathe out of the water."

The voice startled her. Lena turned around to see J’onn waiting for them with his usual hard face. She saw a hint of a smile though and played his game, smiling discreetly. 

"So you taught me. And I suppose it doesn’t hurt that fishes can’t tell what they don’t hear?"

He nodded, ignoring the curious look Kara was giving them and motioned for them to come closer. 

"I believe Kara told you about the situation?"

Lena nodded, her arms crossed on her chest as she took in the cold demeanor of her mentor. 

"What? So no ‘how are you after all these years’ or ‘I’m happy to see you’?"

J’onn rolled his eyes at her and she scoffed. She knew the situation didn’t really call for it but she had really missed J’onn and hoped he would at least show some interest in her life. He had been an anchor to her when she felt overwhelmed with everything and when he told her that her mother had been killed by the King she had lost almost everything; The possibility of seeing her mother again and the man who was the last link she had to her. But she guessed he had never been so good at expressing his feelings or being particularly warm. 

"Mon-El suspects something, you can’t stay here for too long and Kara must not be seen with you, we have to be quick."

Kara nodded, looking at J’onn’s hands. 

"Our archeologists found this a few months ago."

He held out a cylinder that was made of some sort of metal that Lena didn’t quite recognized. The crest on it was familiar though and she was about to say as much when Kara spoke. 

"The Deserters Kingdom."

J’onn nodded, smiling softly at Kara. It was rare to see him smile, but Lena was under the impression that Kara could make anyone smile. 

"It has been dated back to the first dynasty, it is a vocal record of what I think to be Atlan’s last message to his people."

"Wait… You want to go after Atlan’s trident?"

Kara and J’onn both looked at her like she said something insane so naturally she thought that she had understood wrong, but when Kara spoke again she understood that they probably looked at her like that because it was obvious that looking for a long lost trident was the best course of action. 

"There is no way you’ll be able to get the throne without it. You won’t be able to defeat him in a fight and you don’t have the legitimacy to just claim the crown…"

Lena sighed and wanted to protest but she barely got a word out when someone shot at her from behind. She barely had time to duck, Kara and J’onn both hiding behind a wall, leaving Lena to fight on her own. She understood that they had to leave before the soldiers found them so she diverted their attention. She actually had an advantage, being in an air pocket they needed to have heavy suits to help them stay alive. She had fought her entire life on land, she could do this. 

"Lena Luthor, you are under arrest for illegal entrance on Atlantis’ territory."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her mother’s trident. She started pushing them away, dodging their hits and taking away their weapons. She couldn’t exactly check if J’onn and Kara had managed to escape so she kept going, trying not to kill anyone. But being merciful had its limit and soon she was surrounded by soldiers pointing their guns at her. 

She plunged on the side as one of the soldier tried to grab her trident, ending up right behind another one with a red suit instead of the white one the others had. He had large blades coming out of his arms and immediately hit Lena with it. She felt a sharp pain on her cheek and was surprised to find blood; It was the first time she encountered a blade that could actually hurt her. 

She jumped high, turning on herself to kick him in the face, effectively putting him down. She was panting, fighting eight military trained persons at the same time was exhausting but she kept going, ignoring the pain in her arms and her legs and pushing away the fear of actually losing the fight. 

She figured Kara had managed to get out. She wanted to end this but the only way to do that was to stop fighting. She hoped it would make them realize that she wasn’t dangerous and that they didn’t need to hurt her. Ready to surrender, she got down on her knees. They all lowered their weapons except for one who had already fired a shot, she quickly grabbed her trident and used it to shield herself. The force of the blow threw her against the opposite wall, knocking her out. The last thing she saw before she passed out was three more red suits coming out of the water and then, it was all black. 

*

When Lena woke up, she was in a big room. Everything was white and bright. Her head was pounding. She wanted to raise her hand to check for any eventual open wound but her hands were tied in front of her by heavy cuffs that were connected to the ground. She couldn’t see her trident anywhere and assumed they had confiscated it which wasn’t really surprising considering the circumstances. 

It took her a few seconds to register the noise coming from around her. People, a lot of people, were screaming and it hurt her head even more, she must have hit it pretty hard… The precariousness of her situation only then dawned on her and she raised her head, trying to find out where she was and why the hell she was in chains.

The first person she noticed was J’onn. He had a serious face on and even she could read the anger in his eyes despite his efforts to hide it. He was sitting in a large chair, high above her and next to him was… A man that Lena didn’t know, but considering the obnoxious crown he had on his head, she supposed that it was King Mon-El. He was wearing a blood red robe with the Daxamite and Atlantean crest on it, by his side was a four dents trident in a copper color. _Ridiculous color, just like his outfit…_

She met his gaze and held it, refusing to be the one to cave, and was satisfied when he was the first one to look away towards… Kara. She had changed her outfit and was now wearing an official red dress, similar to the King’s except it didn’t have the Daxamite crest on it. She also noticed that the House of El’s wasn’t on it either, probably a wise choice considering the lineage of the dear regent. 

"Would you care to tell me why I’m in chains?"

He had a self-satisfied smirk on when he answered. 

"You resisted your arrest and hurt several soldiers."

She stopped herself from looking at J’onn and Kara and nodded quietly.

"Well, it’s not like they gave me much of a choice, they kept trying to kill me, even when I surrendered."

"It was an appropriate response to a threat to the throne."

She snorted with disdain. 

"What threat? It’s the first time I even entered Atlantis."

"You’re the bastard child of Queen Atlanna and I’ve been informed that you came to claim the throne, is it true?"

She pulled on her chains to get higher and closer to him, a smirk of her own painting her face.

"Why, are you scared?"

He smiled and shook his head. 

"I don’t feel threatened by you, however I don’t like strangers entering my city without authorization. You are not welcome here."

She rolled her eyes so hard she felt it in her skull.

"You would think that the previous King murdering my mother would be enough to at least get me a free pass."

She heard the people around them gasp and scream at her. They were calling her names, ‘bastard’, ‘half-breed’… She supposed it was the King’s council if they knew about her. It was clear that she wasn’t welcome here and that Mon-El had managed to give them a very negative image of Humans. 

"Well, it would probably have been true with the previous King,", somehow Lena doubted it but didn’t interrupt, "but as you probably know, I’m the King now, and humans are not authorized in my Kingdom."

"And here I thought that Kings were supposed to be clever…" 

She saw Kara flinch at her words and saw Mon-El swim to her. His face was almost touching hers but she didn’t back up nor did she look away. She wasn’t scared of him. 

"Watch your tongue, you’re not in your element here, literally."

She scoffed again but decided to tone it down. She didn’t want to fight him now, she needed Atlan’s Trident first. 

"Whatever your Majesty, I couldn’t care less about the throne, I was just curious about seeing the Kingdom that killed my mother and was stupid enough to accept you as a King. Let me go, and you’ll never see me again."

She heard the public protest, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of who she was or if it was for her remarks. Either way, she saw in Mon-El’s eyes that she had shaken his confidence but she couldn’t say she expected the words that came out of his mouth. 

"For disrespecting me I can’t let you go. And you still hurt representatives of the Law. But as a kind ruler and because you are half Atlantean, I am going to give you a choice. You either will wait for trial in prison…"

"Not gonna happen."

He continued like she hadn’t interrupted, a large smile on his face. 

"Or you shall fight against me… to death."

"What? This is ridiculous!"

"As you already said no to prison and fair trial, I suppose I’ll see you in the ring of fire."

He smirked wider and waved his hands. Two guards came to take her away. The last thing she saw before they changed rooms was the worried look on Kara’s face. 

*

Lena was waiting in a dark room, deep underwater. There was nothing but a small door and a white light. It was a prison cell, Lena knew that much, and she also knew what was expected of her when she saw the armor and the trident waiting for her on the side. She was supposed to dress to fight. She sighed, regretting her smart mouth and thinking of her mother who had tried to teach her to keep it shut without ever succeeding. She should have applied her L-Corp rules to her ‘meeting’ with the King, maybe she wouldn’t be in such a ridiculous situation. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew she had no chance of beating him. He had trained all his life underwater, probably even for this precise moment considering the Kingdom he came from and even if she was a very strong fighter on land, she wasn’t so at ease in the water. She was putting on her chest protection when the door opened, letting through J’onn with a very upset look on his face. 

"For a certified genius you sure are stupid."

Lena groaned, going back to her armor. It was crazy how simply being in J’onn presence made her feel like a teenager all over again. 

"Thanks for the pep talk, J’onn."

He didn’t answer. He just got behind her and helped her fix the protection, making sure it wouldn’t fall during the fight. Being in his presence, she felt her walls go down a little, Jack’s words still in her mind. She needed to lean on someone, she couldn’t do it all alone.

"I’m not going to win, am I?"

J’onn sighed, handing her Atlanna’s trident. 

"No, you’re not."

She nodded, looking at the patterns on her weapon that she already had seen millions of time because they were the only thing she had left from her mother. 

"But he won’t kill you. He needs the people to see that he is a merciful ruler. To motivate your people to go to war, you need to make them believe you will not sacrifice lives for no reason."

"So what then, he just throws me into jail after all?"

J’onn looked at her in the eyes, he really looked sorry and worried for her. 

"We’re working on that, I promise. And regarding what you said earlier, I always kept an eye on you, you know. That promise I made to your mother? I intend to keep it until I die."

He turned around, telling her to follow her, and she knew it would be her last moment alone with him. 

"I’m scared, what if I’m not what Atlantis needs…"

"This is what makes you greater than Mon-El. You don’t fear for yourself, you already fear for your people… And you need to remember that you are not alone, even if it doesn’t feel like it here. People hate the idea of you because you represent Atlantis’ biggest flaws, but once you prove yourself you will be much more adored than Mon-El will ever be."

She nodded, gathering her strength of mind to prepare herself for the fight that was to come. She was grateful for J’onn and with everyone telling her she was not alone, she might end up believing it. She exhaled as she exited the room after the man. She could do this, she just needed to survive. 

*

The room in which she met with Mon-El was small and as odd as it seems, filled with lava. On her side was J’onn, serious as ever, and next to him was Kara. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a deep blue dress with shining white stripes. Her shoulders were nude and her hair was up in a bun decorated with shells and pearls; The only jewelry she had was a ring on her left hand and a bracelet with a single pearl on it. If Lena wasn’t already very much attracted to girls, she would have turned gay just by looking at her. 

"Miss Luthor, I don’t think you have met my betrothed, Kara Danvers."

She looked at the girl with surprise on her face but recovered quickly. 

"No, I never had the pleasure."

She really wanted to add a snarky remark but had the intelligence to hold it back, it probably wasn’t clever to piss off the man you were going to fight to death in a few minutes. Kara almost ignored her and turned to Mon-El with a frown. 

"Mon-El, you don’t have to do that, this is madness, just let her go, she told you she would go back to the surface. Show the people that you can be merciful and…"

Mon-El had a tight smile on as he put his hand on Kara’s arm. His voice was calm when he spoke and Lena wondered how Kara managed to get on everyone’s good side. 

"Enough, darling. I can’t take back my words. Now, J’onn, will you accompany my fiancée to the watching tribune, please?"

J’onn nodded and took Kara’s by the elbow as they left the room. 

"So we’re really going to fight, uh?"

Mon-El got to the center of the room, next to Lena. 

"Yes, and I’m going to destroy you."

The top of the room split to let appear an open area. She immediately heard people screaming and shouting Mon-El’s name. He immediately shot up, brandishing his trident to excite the crows even more. She sighed and followed him. She wasn’t surprised when she only got insults thrown at her. She didn’t even pretend, she just focused on the fight; She took her position, her trident guarding her body. She could see Mon-El playing with his own, showing off his skills, probably to intimidate her. It wasn’t working. Lena was used to men acting like that, they all did when she was having a meeting. 

She heard someone yell that the fight begun and was surprised by how fast Mon-El was. He immediately charged her with his shoulder, hitting her in the chest. He tried to take a jab at her with the trident but she blocked him, switching their position quickly. She used the fact that their tridents were stuck together to use it as a lever. She put one foot on his back and pushed, throwing him over her head with the trident. She knew she had the element of surprise on her side and put all of her strength in it. Mon-El flew over her head, immediately heading for the bottom of the arena and for the large pool of lava. 

She really hoped it would calm him down a little, maybe make him understand that she wasn’t just a joke, that she could fight and that she wouldn’t go down so easily, but it apparently made him even angrier. He stopped right above the lava and grabbed some with his trident to throw it at her. She easily dodged it, swimming down to push him closer to the dangerous heat. He blocked her, kicking her in the stomach, and switched their positions. 

She was now facing away from the bottom and could feel the hot water and the pain of the burn it brought. She hissed, pushing against Mon-El forcefully, effectively backing him up. She tried to get away from him to recover but he didn’t let her. She knew she had to get away from here, he was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it… 

She felt her head hit the stone on the side of the arena and screamed, it was the second hit she took on the head in a few hours and she could feel herself weaken. He was going to give the last hit, the one that would kill her. He readied his trident, launching a powerful blow that she blocked with her own weapon. She heard more than she felt it; The loud metallic noise and then the powerful vibrations spreading through her hands and arms, like an electric shock. She gasped as she saw her trident broken in half where Mon-El had hit it. 

She had been defeated, it wasn’t really a surprise, but it was still disappointing. She felt like she had somehow let her mother down, like she had failed the trident. She let it fall to the bottom of the pit, holding her head high as she looked at Mon-El straight in the eyes. 

"Is your ego satisfied now?"

Her voice was low, she didn’t want anyone to hear. He was smirking, his face was threatening. 

"Yes. Now, I’m sorry but I can’t be seen as a weak ruler and I really don’t like you."

He readied his trident, he was going to finish her and she couldn’t do anything about it. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, praying for a miracle. She thought about Jack, and how she would never get to say goodbye to him and then about all the lives that were going to be lost just because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut… 

But the miracle came, in the form of a violent shock wave that threw Mon-El away from her. She saw a large air lane next to her and the power of it prevented her from even passing her hand through. She barely had time to wonder what it was and where it came from when she heard Kara’s voice above her. 

"Come on, Lena, we have to get out of here!"

Lena smiled, relieved to see a friendly face as she bursted towards Kara, settling in the vehicle they had arrived in Atlantis with. Kara sped up, making them go over the arena limit, she drove in between buildings and other vehicles. Soon enough, several military vehicles were behind them and shooting at them; Fortunately, the city was mostly empty as everyone was attending the fight. She could see soldiers trying to trap them and even thought seeing Mon-El’s in one of them, his face red from rage and disappointment when he noticed who was driving Lena out of the city…  
Kara drove them over the town limits expectedly and Lena panicked when they hit them once, sending them spiraling to the outside of the border.

"Kara… I thought no one could get pass the hydro-canons?"

Kara nodded quietly, turning the direction control to expertly avoid all the shot they threw at them. 

"We don’t really have much of a choice…"

They were almost out of range when they felt a huge shock on the side of their vehicle. Kara’s head hit the back of her seat and she groaned, they were going dangerously low and towards the lava floor. It was even bigger than at the bottom of the arena and Lena knew she had to think quick, she could already see the guards vessels arriving.

"Kara, open it!"

The blonde did as she was told, even though she was a bit confused, and Lena took her hand in hers. She waited until the right moment, just before the vehicle hit the lava, and pushed them out, getting them to hide behind a large blue whale that was swimming by; If anything went according to plan, they should think that they both died in the explosion and that would get them some time to think about their next move… But apparently Atlantis’ soldiers were not that stupid. They started looking around, apparently suspecting that they wouldn’t get killed so easily. She could hear vehicles approaching their hiding place.

"Now what?"

Kara was looking around for a way out but there was none. Lena put her hand on the whale, focusing on it. Kara saw small waves leaving Lena and reaching the huge animal. The whale opened her large mouth and Lena pulled Kara along to get them inside. 

"What are you doing?"

Lena could hear the slight panic in her voice but ignored her, they didn’t have time for it. They settled right behind the baleens and Lena asked the whale to close her mouth on them. They were surrounded by luminescent plankton that lit up the water around them just enough to see the other’s face. If you forgot the situation they were in and the fact that it was the inside of a whale’s mouth, it was pretty poetic. 

"Did you… What just happened?"

Lena shrugged, holding a hand up to focus on what the big animal was telling her. 

"The guards are gone, we’re safe."

Kara was looking at her with a curious look on her face. 

"You can speak to them?"

Lena nodded slowly, a frown on her face. She thought it was common in Atlantis but maybe she was wrong. 

"It’s not exactly speaking but we can communicate, I understand them, always have."

"That’s… impressive. I don’t think I’ve met any Atlantean who could do that."

Lena thanked her shyly and settled more comfortably. She was looking at Kara with wonder, she had taken off her dress and was back in the outfit Lena had met her in. She had so many questions but couldn’t quite voice them now. It was a conversation for another day.

"So, where to now?"

Kara took the cylinder out of a bag Lena hadn’t even noticed she had with her. 

"Now, we go to the Deserters Kingdom…"

"The Sahara."

Kara nodded with a smile as she got down next to Lena. She was inside a huge mammal’s mouth with the lost daughter of Queen Atlanna after having betrayed her Kingdom and her future husband to look for a trident that had been lost for a thousand years. Things could not possibly get any worse and yet for the first time in several years, she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, like she wasn’t trapped anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment so I know what you think about it, and if you want, hit me up on Tumblr at Xazera! 
> 
> Have a nice day, xoxo, SCF :3


	3. Trust and whispered truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara continue their journey and it takes them to the Sahara and Sicily, they also slowly learn to trust each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's chapter 3! Hope you'll like it :3
> 
> As always, this is not beta-read so sorry about the mistakes! Enjoy!

Lena didn’t consider herself a spoiled brat but she did appreciated her comfort. Growing up with money, it was difficult not to. So when Kara told her they had to travel with utmost secrecy and couldn’t exactly use L-Corp’s private jet, she was a bit bummed. It made sense though, they knew who she was and could still think they were alive so there was a possibility they would watch for any movement; So yes, it made sense, but it didn’t mean that she was happy with flying in a plane that didn’t look like it was even fit to leave the ground and that was filled with farm animals that smelled bad and were very loud. 

If she really wanted to complain, she didn’t, because Kara seemed very excited by it all. It took her a while to get used to being so high up in the sky, but once she had, she started looking around with amazement in her eyes. She petted all of the animals, asking Lena about everything from what they were used for, how long they lived to what their babies looked like. She also asked questions to the pilot and that didn’t make Lena feel very secured; She was very into pilots focusing on actually piloting rather than chatting with pretty blondes who couldn’t stay still. She also spent most of her time staring out the window and excitedly pointed at the landscape under them. It was mostly sand since they arrived above the Sahara, but it was enough to make the Kryptonian happy. 

Lena sighed for what probably was the hundredth time since they left, a small smile on her lips as she saw Kara giggling when a goat licked her hand. 

"Kara, I think we’re almost there?"

She hoped they were, she really had no idea since it was Kara who had the GPS (or whatever it was that Atlantis had created) that would led them to the Deserters Kingdom. Kara looked up at her with a bright smile. She took out the device and nodded. 

"We should be there in ten minutes."

Lena nodded and looked out the window. She heard Kara sit down next to her but ignored her.

"It’s amazing, the view I mean."

Lena shrugged, staring at the big sand dunes below them. 

"It’s just a lot of sand, isn’t it?"

Kara nodded with a small chuckle. 

"But it’s still beautiful. I always dreamt I would visit the surface, I wanted to discover everything about it."

"What stopped you?"

Kara looked at the bracelet Mon-El had given her before the fight, before she betrayed him. 

"Duties I suppose. I am the daughter of the Governors of Atlantis and my sister well… She is a Queen now. She married Samantha Arias, the Queen of the Xebel Kingdom. When we heard that Mon-El was going to be appointed King we knew we had to do something and since he had an interest in me well… We thought he would be more open to discussion about stopping the war if I accepted to be his wife."

"An interest in you?"

The blonde tilted her head with a curious look. 

"What? Is that so hard to believe?"

Lena frowned before realizing what she had said. 

"Oh, no, not at all. That’s not what I meant… It’s just… Nevermind."

Kara shrugged. "Now that you’ve started it, you’ve got to tell me."

"It’s just that I noticed the crest on your chest when we first met."

"Oh…"

There was a sad look on her face for a second but she quickly replaced it with a smile. It didn’t reach her eyes like her other smiles did, but Lena could tell she was trying. 

"I didn’t think you would recognize it."

"J’onn taught me about it, about Krypton and its story."

Kara nodded. 

"He must trust you a lot then, because Kal-El and I, we were kept a secret from Atlantis. We were raised separately and as Atlanteans because they feared the Daxamites would come after us. Which is why Mon-El was still interested in me, despite my family being the origin of their ban from the Kingdoms alliance."

"That’s terrible, I’m sorry."

Kara shrugged, hiding the bracelet with her shirt’s sleeve. She could hear the sincerity in Lena’s words. 

"It’s alright. I did this for the people, unfortunately Mon-El is more stubborn than we thought. That’s why we needed you."

"When all of this is over, you’ll be able to go home and to travel as much as you want."

The blonde looked away from Lena, looking at the animals surrounding them and avoiding the piercing green eyes. 

"I don’t have a home anymore. Even if it was for a just cause, I still betrayed my Kingdom and as you know, Atlantis is not known for being forgiving."

"I’m certain your sister will take you in."

Kara nodded. "She would, but I won’t let her, because it would mean she would lose her alliance with Atlantis and too many people would suffer from it."

"You’re a very selfless person, Kara."

"My mother kept telling me it would eventually be my downfall. She was right."

Lena felt for Kara and really wanted to make her feel better, to promise her she would be fine and would get her home back, but she had no way of knowing that. She didn’t know if she would be able to retrieve Atlan’s Trident, or stop the war, so how could she promise Kara that everything would be okay? She still put her hand on Kara’s and squeezed, trying to reassure her, even if just a little. Kara must have appreciated it because she squeezed back and made them stand up at the same time. 

"We’re here."

Lena nodded and followed Kara who opened the door and jumped. Lena stared at the void in shock, she didn’t even have a parachute on! She could hear the pilot yelling at them from the cockpit and she waved at him awkwardly before jumping herself, hoping she wouldn’t die from it. She felt the awful heat on her and even the fact that she was free falling didn’t managed to cool her down.

The ground was getting closer and closer, she noticed Kara getting up from the corner of her eye and hoped she would at least get to land gracefully… She felt the hard impact on her body and groaned as she started rolling down the dune, sand getting everywhere in her hair and in her clothes. When she finally stopped at the bottom she heard Kara laugh from above her and frowned. She couldn’t see much with the sand in her eyes and she couldn’t exactly talk either because her lips were covered in it too; Her hair was a mess and probably wasn’t even black anymore, one of her shoe was in the middle of the dune and her shirt had risen enough to show her entire stomach. _So much for landing gracefully…_. She got up, climbing the dune and getting her shoe back while Kara was still laughing at her. 

"That was the most awful landing I’ve ever seen!"

Lena groaned, getting her outfit back in place.

"Shut up, it’s your fault, people usually use a parachute, you know."

Kara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Whatever, you still rolled down the dune with as much grace as a… well, as a stone."

Lena rolled her eyes, shaking her head to get the sand out of her hair and her face. She used her hand to put her hair back in place. She noticed Kara’s eyes on her, probably still making fun of her, so she ignored it; She missed the way Kara’s eyes followed her hand and widened when her beautiful silky hair was all put on one side of her head. The blonde thought she had gotten away with it when her eyes met Lena’s. She blushed deeply and looked elsewhere when the brunette raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Do I still have sand on my face?"

Kara nodded her head shyly, pointing to her own face to indicate where Lena should clean herself. When Lena missed it three times in a row the blonde sighed and faced her. She brought her hand to Lena’s brow and rubbed the sand off her face. 

"There, all good."

Lena thanked her quietly and followed behind her when she walked ahead, following the dot on the GPS. She ignored the blush on her face, focusing on their mission and on not dying from the heat. Fortunately they weren’t to far away from it and a few minutes later Kara stopped, Lena almost bumping into her. 

"The entrance is supposed to be here…"

Lena looked around, there was nothing. They were on top of a dune, like thousands of others and she sighed. 

"Are you sure it’s here?"

Kara nodded so she walked in front of her, looking at the ground and hoping to find… She didn’t know what she was hopping, but it certainly wasn’t falling through the sand suddenly. She screamed as the floor gave out under her weight and she started sliding down at high speed. If she was human it would probably have burnt her body. She fell for a few seconds until she arrived at the edge of a cliff, stopping herself at the last moment, grabbing the wall. 

"Lena, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you can come down, but be careful there’s a cliff at the end!"

She heard Kara jump inside the tunnel and somehow knew she didn’t hear the end of her sentence and she was right. She saw Kara fly out the tunnel and caught her by the wrist, pulling her towards her. She felt Kara’s body hit hers very violently, throwing them both on the ground. Lena huffed as she felt the solid concrete on her back and Kara landing on her. Her arms went around Kara’s waist as a reflex to stabilize her and it made her notice how close they were to the other.

Lena was panting a little and she wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the sudden movements or if it was because she had a gorgeous woman on top of her and it hadn’t happened to her in a while… Kara was looking at her, her blue eyes reading into her soul. Lena blushed because she was a bit afraid that Kara would be able to guess her thoughts so she cleared her head, gently pushing the blonde up to free herself. The blonde was red too and quickly got off Lena. 

"I’m… Sorry about that."

"It’s alright."

Kara nodded, holding out her hand to help the brunette get up. 

"Thanks… You know, for not letting me fall."

Lena chuckled lightly, walking deeper into the cave. 

"Like I could let you die, I would be lost without you."

Lena realized what she had just said and mentally slapped herself, she really wanted to correct herself but it didn’t look like Kara had noticed how stupid she was since she was just walking forwards. 

They were in a large cave with a high ceiling and vestiges of what was probably a very advanced civilization. 

"These columns are gorgeous…"

Kara nodded at Lena, a smile on her face as she recounted all her history lessons.

"I’ve seen pictures and read about it. It’s here that they forged Atlan’s Trident in Poseidon’s steel. My teacher told me it used to be very loud, always people working in the forge and when they weren’t, there were huge feast and parties lasting till the end of the night."

"I wish I had learnt about that in school." 

They both smiled sadly at the other. 

"If you teach me about the history of the Land I’ll teach you everything about our history."

Lena chuckled. "I would love that." 

After a few seconds of debating, Lena decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since they left Atlantis. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Isn’t that what you just did?"

Lena rolled her eyes, Kara had the same kind of humor as Jack, it felt familiar and it was reassuring. 

"Alright, can I ask you three questions?"

Kara chuckled.

"Damn, you got me! But sure, go ahead."

"What happened in the Ring of Fire? One second Mon-El was about to… Well he was about to kill me and then he was just… gone?"

They were walking up stairs, Kara a little ahead of her. She couldn’t see the expression on her face but she hoped it wasn’t weird to ask this kind of question in Atlantis. 

"I think it’s a bit like your ability to speak to sea creatures. I can control water, well, more like its movement. If there’s only a drop of water I can sense it and use it. I don’t really know how to explain it. What I did back there though, is creating an air column on Mon-El. I knew it would get him far enough so we could escape." 

Lena nodded her understanding. 

"Well, thank you for not letting him kill me, that would have been a bummer."

Kara chuckled, hopping over a fallen column and holding her hand out to Lena to help her do the same. She didn’t really need it but appreciated the gesture nonetheless and took it. 

"I saved you, you saved me. Let’s try not to almost die again so we can stay even."

The blonde nodded with a smile, squealing excitedly when she saw the end of the forge. She approached a large circular machine. 

"Look! This is it!"

Lena walked a bit faster to keep up with the bubbly blonde. 

"Alright, let’s put the cylinder in it."

Kara nodded, taking it out of her bag and placing it in the machine. They both waited for something to happen and frowned when the machine stayed motionless and silent. 

"It’s not working…"

Lena got closer to the machine, looking around the gears. It was her thing, her area of expertise. She noticed a little furrow running from the top to where they put the cylinder. It was dusty and rusty. 

"Kara… I think… I think it’s dried out?"

"Oh… That would make sense, since this Kingdom used to be underwater…"

Lena went back to the front of the machine and looked at Kara with worry. 

"I don’t have any water on me… Do you?"

Kara snorted, putting her hand right in front of Lena’s face.

"What are you doing?"

"Humans are seventy percents made of water."

Lena blushed, a bit embarrassed not to have thought of it before. 

"Is it going to hurt?"

Kara shook her head gently and Lena trusted her. She saw Kara’s eyes turning even bluer and shining. It was like looking at a star shining bright, more like an entire galaxy or the ocean trapped into her eyes. It was hypnotizing really, to look at such beauty. 

She felt Kara’s hand on her cheek and saw the other one get close to her forehead. It was nothing more than tickles on her skin, just like an actual drop of water would feel; But before she knew it, it was over. Kara was getting away from her and she hadn’t noticed the small drops of water coming out of the skin of her forehead to gather in a slightly larger drop. 

"I barely felt a thing…"

She saw Kara roll her eyes gently at her. 

"I told you so." 

Kara moved her hand delicately towards the cylinder and let the single drop fall on it. It immediately lit up, the gears started working. A blue glow filled the furrows Lena noticed earlier and connected to the center of the machine. Kara took a step back, her hand brushing Lena’s but she ignored it, captivated by the gigantic projection of King Atlan that appeared above them. 

"You’re so showing off right now."

Kara chuckled and winked at her. "Only for pretty girls."

As soon as the words left her mouth she turned deep red and tried to find an excuse. It mostly came out as a trail of incoherent words that only stopped when the projection started talking in a low and powerful voice. It filled the cave, it was a King giving a speech, even if it was only a projection.

_"In this Trident resides the power of Atlantis. In the wrong hands it would bring destruction, but in the hands of the true heir it would unite all our Kingdoms, above and below. If you seek my power, you must prove your worth, journey beyond the edge of the world to the hidden sea. Look inside the bottle the charted path. Only in the hands of the true king can he truly see."_

They stayed silent for a few seconds after the message, trying to process the words, when a hidden trapdoor opened under them. They stepped aside and looked in wonder as a glass bottle came out of it. It’s Lena who took it first and looked inside. She saw it was engraved with a golden drawing that would probably make sense once they got to the point that was indicated on the paper that was inside of it. It was a map of Sicily with a cross swiftly drawn on it. 

"Okay, we know what the next stop is I suppose…"

Kara nodded, taking the cylinder in her hands. She was about to put it back in her bag but looked at Lena first. 

"Did you memorize it?"

Lena nodded quietly and raised an eyebrow when Kara smashed the cylinder against a wall. 

"I don’t want anyone coming after us."

They both smiled sheepishly. 

"I suppose it makes sense. Come on, we’re going to Europe."

And if Kara took her hand in her excitement and didn’t let go until they had to climb out, Lena didn’t comment on it, because as idiotic as it sounds, she really enjoyed it.

***

Kara and Lena didn’t fly directly to Sicily, they had to wait for the next morning to get in a plane which meant that they had to sleep in a hotel. Lena could accept traveling in a crappy plane, but she couldn’t give up her sleeping comfort, not when she was on a quest to find a long lost trident to prevent a war that would destroy the world. 

"We’re going to sleep in a nice hotel and I’m going to take a nice and long bath to take the sand off my body."

Kara nodded, following Lena as she entered the lobby of a very nice looking place. It was a gorgeous hotel, with marble floor and high columns, people in suits waiting for suitcases to take upstairs… Kara was looking everywhere, hoping she wasn’t embarrassing Lena. The brunette had a soft smile on her lips and a very confident look on her face as she asked for a room. 

They quickly found one for them and got lead to it by a young man to whom Lena gave a bill. The man quickly left them alone and Lena immediately went to the bathroom to start her bath. She came back to the main room where Kara was looking around, wonder on her face. 

"It’s one of the nice hotels, if you were wondering."

Kara nodded with a smile. 

"The man looked very kind, so I figured it was. But why did you pay twice?"

Lena chuckled, taking off her shirt, leaving her in a tight tank top. 

"I didn’t, it was a tip for his discretion and for his good work."

Kara was surprised, it wasn’t really something that they did in Atlantis. They paid for what they got and that was it. But she was glad to know that Lena was as kind as she imagined her to be. 

"Alright, I’m going to take a bath, then you can go too if you want?"

"I would like that, I have never really lied in hot water for more than a few seconds."

Lena chuckled, disappearing in the other room. She was glad to be here with Kara and she couldn’t wait to actually sleep in a bed. 

*

Kara had been talking excitedly about the sensations of taking a bath for twenty minutes and Lena couldn’t bring herself to stop her. She was cute, getting excited about everything. But Lena was tired and she hoped to get a few hours of sleep before getting on the plane and arriving in Sicily. 

"Kara?"

The blonde stopped, looking at Lena who was sitting on the bed. 

"It’s not that I don’t like to hear you ramble about baths but I’m exhausted and I think we should try to get a few hours of sleep…"

Kara nodded, walking nervously towards the bed. Her quiet attitude made Lena frown. 

"Are you okay?"

"It’s just… I’ve never slept out of water before? I don’t know how my body will react."

"I’m sorry, I should have thought of that… Do you… Would you feel better in the bath or in a pool?"

Kara shook her head, getting under the covers next to Lena. She was used to sharing a bed with Alex so it wasn’t a new experience for her, but not having the comfort of water surrounding her… This was new. 

"I think I will be alright… It’s just weird, to be out of your element like that."

Lena understood this, she really did. 

"It’s not like you could choke, right?"

Kara chuckled. 

"No, I’m just a bit nervous, it’s nothing."

Lena turned off the light, getting into bed next to Kara. She ignored the blush on her face as she felt the warmth of Kara’s body on hers despite the King sized bed. There were a few seconds of silence before Lena spoke in a low voice. 

"I was terrified of water when I was little."

It was one of these confessions that you make once the light is off, in the dead of the night. One that you know you will never talk about again. 

"I didn’t learn how to swim until I was seven and it was only after I fell into the water. Since my mother left when I was four… When she disappeared in the water and never returned I thought the ocean stole people away."

"You weren’t completely wrong…"

"I know."

"What made you change your mind?"

There was a soft smile on Lena’s lips, and even if Kara couldn’t exactly see it, she could hear it in her voice. 

"When I fell from the boat and got surrounded by the ocean, it was like coming home. Every sea creatures around me came to play with me and for the first time since my mother left, I felt like I belonged."

Kara understood, even if she didn’t voice it. 

"It’s funny, because I found comfort in being out of water when you found it being in it."

"I thought you never really had the opportunity to come to the surface?"

Kara chuckled quietly.

"I didn’t. I brought the surface to me."

"Your powers?"

Lena heard Kara’s head move against the pillows and understood she was nodding. 

"Do you know the sound made by a Kingdom being swallowed by the Earth?"

The brunette didn’t answer, because it was obvious she didn't. 

"Neither does anyone on this planet but me. You know, when Krypton was swallowed I was just a child and I had been sent away with my baby cousin. My parents, they knew what was going to happen, and they only saved the two of us… Anyway, it’s loud. Probably the loudest thing you can hear in a life. The screams… They are swallowed by buildings collapsing and the sound of the Earth opening."

She took Kara’s hand in hers, like she had done on the plane, and let her proceed. 

"Once you’ve heard it, you never want to hear anything that loud again, believe me."

Lena understood then, she understood that Kara probably hated loud sounds and probably used air pocket to stop the sounds from coming to her, much like some people got into water to silence the world around them. 

"I started created air pockets around me whenever it got too loud, it was life saving."

Lena didn’t let go of Kara’s hand after that, she even held it through the night though she wasn’t sure who it was for. She didn’t have anything to add so she closed her eyes, hearing Kara’s breathing even out too, and fell asleep. 

***

Sicily was gorgeous in the summer. It was gorgeous all year long, but with the constant sun heating the place and shining on the gorgeous ancient buildings, it was all more magical. Lena knew the island, she had traveled here with Jack, back when they were dating. She had loved losing herself in the remnants of an Ancient world, contemplating the sun as it shone through the stained-glass windows in churches. She had enjoyed the warm water and the fact that she didn’t need to adapt her vision to see fishes here. 

She didn’t know when exactly she had stopped enjoying these little things, when the reality of the ugliness of the world had dawned on her, when the colors became grey and the happy chattering noise on markets became this dull annoying sound; It was probably around the time her brother lost his mind and got arrested and when her mother blamed it all on her and her ‘bastard origins’. Yes, it was probably then that she had lost her excitement for life and if it wasn’t for Jack, she would have probably given up trying. He had held her up when she was falling apart, stuck to her side when she started going out as a masked super-hero. 

But despite all that, he hadn’t quite managed to put back all the colors in her life yet. Maybe it was because he had lost some colors himself as he grew-up and discovered the harsh world that was directing a multi-billions dollars company. 

Lena thought, as she observed Kara wandering on the open market, that she envied her and the apparently endlessly exciting world she was living in. She had asked her to teach her about Atlantis’ history but she’d much rather learn how to see in colors again. She saw the blonde get to a stand that sell tulips in every colors. She smiled as she squealed when she smelled them for the first time, turning towards her as if to share her discovery with Lena. 

"Lena! You have to smell these!"

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew flowers, she had received many in her life, offered a lot too, but somehow it was like she was smelling them for the first time when Kara handed her one. 

"They smell incredible."

Her smile got bigger when she saw that her remark made Kara happy. 

"I know, right? I wish we had them back at home…"

"There is a garden on the roof of my building, I’ll put flowers up there and you can come and smell them whenever you want."

Kara threw herself at Lena, hugging her tight and Lena couldn’t help but hug her back. She handed a bill to the seller behind Kara’s back and whispered to her that she could take a bouquet if she wanted. Kara ended up taking one in each color, smelling them as they walked around. A bee came on one of them and Lena laughed softly when Kara looked at her weirdly. 

"It’s a bee, it stings when it feels threatened or when its hive is attacked. Unfortunately it dies if it stings."

She saw the sad pout on Kara’s lips and shook her head. 

"They are very important and should be protected at all costs. They pollinate plants and allow them to reproduce. Without bees we wouldn’t have fruits, or flowers."

"That would be terrible, it’s so beautiful."

Lena only hummed and kept walking at Kara’s pace. She knew they had a mission to complete but she couldn’t really get herself to stop Kara from enjoying this new world. They passed a stand of food, they were selling cannolis that looked delicious. She stopped Kara with a hand on her forearms and showed her the pastries. 

"Do you want to try one?"

"What is it?"

"It’s cannoli, kind of a specialty here."

She nodded with a smile, accepting the cannoli that Lena handed her. She bit in it like Lena did but with less grace. She made a mess, the creamy filling started to pour out of the pastry, falling on her fingers but she didn’t seem to care. She closed her eyes at the taste and moaned. 

"Omygotchshogoot…"

Lena laughed at the blonde’s antics and used her napkin to get the sauce that was sticking on her cheek. 

"I didn’t quite catch that."

Kara took the time to actually swallow her food before she smiled goofily at Lena. 

"I said it’s delicious, I’ve never tasted anything like this!"

"I think you would like Chinese food, we’ll have to try that when all of this is over."

The blonde nodded with a smile but Lena was certain she saw a flick of sadness on her face that disappeared very quickly. 

"Alright, I’m going to ask where we can find what’s indicated on the map, wait for me here."

Kara nodded, holding her flowers close as she walked to a fountain. The water was clear and there were several coins in the bottom. There was a little girl looking at it with dreamy eyes and it made Kara smile. The look on her face reminded her of the one she had on when she first heard about the World of Above, the one she was supposed to reject but couldn’t bring herself to hate. 

Lena came back a few seconds later, telling her she knew where they had to go and noticed the look on her face. She handed the blonde a fifty cents coin and nodded towards the fountain. Kara smiled, accepting the coin and dropping to her knees next to the little girl. She gave her the coin with the softest smile Lena had ever seen on her face and as expected, the girl closed her eyes and threw it in the water. As soon as she opened her eyes, Lena saw Kara’s right hand move and her eyes glow; She looked at the fountain where dolphins appeared out of the water, accompanied by turtles, manta rays and seahorses. Her smile got brighter and she couldn’t remember when she had smiled so much for the last time. Her face mirrored Kara’s and the little girl’s who was chuckling and staring at the water in an awe. 

Eventually, Kara stopped and watched as the girl ran towards her parents to ask them to come and see the miracle that just happened in front of her eyes. Lena would have loved to stay right here, just teaching Kara about her world and maybe learn a bit more about it herself, but she remembered that everything they did was for little girls like this one, to save them and the world they lived in. 

"Come on, we have to get to the top of the hill."

Kara nodded, following Lena, the smile never leaving her face. It wasn’t a long walk, just twenty minutes, but Kara apparently refused to spend them in silence. It was amusing, endearing even, to hear Kara’s comments on everything. In her eyes everything was wonderful and new. 

"In Atlantis everything is different. The colors are not so pretty, it’s not as bright and it feels colder."

Lena chuckled, checking on her map that they going in the right direction. 

"Well, I didn’t see much, but the bits I saw I found beautiful."

"I’m sorry you didn’t get to discover Atlantis under better circumstances."

Lena shrugged, getting closer to Kara to avoid other people walking on the path. 

"When J’onn came to tell me who I was and who my mother was I was excited. I had always known I was different, but I never imagined it would be like this. I wanted to go to Atlantis, to learn everything about it, I wanted to see with my own eyes what J’onn spent our training sessions telling me about."

Kara didn’t interrupt her, she listened with an intense fascination that almost made her blush. 

"But then he told me what happened to my mother, how the King executed her because he couldn’t forgive her betrayal."

"And that’s when you started to hate us."

Lena nodded quietly. 

"I’m probably not the right person for that but… I really am sorry for your loss."

Kara was right, she wasn’t the right person. But somehow the intention made Lena smile. 

"Thank you, Kara."

"You know, if one day everything settles down and… If you want to learn more about your mother, my parents… They knew her. They were close, by her side and trying to defend her cause until the very end. They could tell you about her."

Lena thought about it for a second. She had never envisaged that she could learn more about her mother by going to Atlantis, she didn’t even considered that there might have been people on her side, but now that she had the information she realized that she really wanted for someone to tell her these stories. 

"I think… Maybe I would like that."

Kara smiled then and took her hand to squeeze it. She let go when they arrived on top of the hill where a few tourists were gathered. It was a circular place with eight statues of different Italian personalities. Kara walked up to a statue, followed by Lena. The steel in front of it read "Marcus Agrippa". Kara frowned, looking in the bottle.

"Lena, look." 

She handled her the bottle. The drawings graved at the bottom of the bottle perfectly aligned with the ocean.

"Only in the hands of the true King can he truly see…"

Kara nodded. "How do we know where to look?"

Lena frowned as she tried to remember her history lessons from high school. 

"Agrippa wasn’t a King. He was a General and…", she walked to the next statue, reading the name that was written by its feet, "Scipio wasn’t a King either."

She looked at all the statues and stopped only in front of the one in the middle.

"Romulus was the only one who was a King, he founded Rome." 

Kara was impressed by Lena’s knowledge though she knew she shouldn’t. It was very obvious that the brunette was clever. 

"Alright, let’s try this."

She walked on the statue’s base to get some height and put the bottle in its hand. From where she was she could look inside it while it was held up. As suspected, when she aligned it with the horizon it indicated a very precise position. 

"Look, Kara! That’s it, we did it!"

She was so excited about it that she hadn’t noticed that Kara had gotten closer, her body almost flushed against her back. It took her by surprise and she felt her foot slip when she tried to get down to let Kara see. She could already see the ground getting closer and braced herself for yet another hit on her head but it never came. 

Kara’s arm was around her waist in seconds, her surprisingly _strong_ arm holding her up and saving her from a terrible fall. As a reflex, Lena’s arms flew around her neck, holding on for dear life to the blonde. She felt Kara’s second arm going under her legs and lifting her up bridal style to get her safely back on the ground. When Lena felt her feet touch the ground she didn’t let go of Kara’s neck; Their faces were so close, Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her skin. Lena’s brain was…. dead. She was so beautiful and in this instant she just wanted to kiss her. The thought itself made her blush hard and she cleared her throat, finally letting go of the blonde. 

"Thanks."

Kara nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks as well. 

"No problem."

With a smile, Kara stepped on the statue and looked into the bottle. She was about to tell Lena where it went when something exploded right next to her head making her fly across the place and into a column. 

"Kara!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, please leave a comment and a kudo and don't forget to subscribe if it's not already done! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	4. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's people caught up with them and they have to fight them if they want to get to the Trident. Even in moments of doubt, Kara is here to remind Lena that she is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Fourth chapter is up! I'm not super comfortable with fight scenes so tell me if this is okay or not and what I could improve, I'm not sure if it's any good... 
> 
> Enjoy anyway!

Lena ran towards Kara, helping her get up as they took cover. She had seen the blonde fly across the place as the blow hit Romulus’ statue. Apparently, Mon-El had found them and sent his soldiers to get them.

"You okay?"

Kara nodded, looking quickly above the rock to count the soldiers. 

"There are at least eight of them."

"We need to get them out of the touristic areas… You ready?"

There was a smile on Kara’s face and Lena wasn’t really sure why but she followed her lead. She started running down the hill, dodging the fire and jumping from rock to rock. Lena was on her heels, trying to evaluate the best course of action. If they kept going in this direction they would end up on the market place, which was full of people, if they went down on the coast they probably would have an advantage because Kara would be able to use her powers but there might be other guards waiting for them there.

"Lena, dodge!"

She heard Kara’s voice but didn’t have time to register what was happening. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder where the shot hit her and she fell forward, rolling several meters down the hill. 

"Shit…"

The men had caught up with them, using their suit to gain speed. Well, no more time to think, they had to fight. Lena stood, noticing one of the men ready to shoot again. She ran towards him, dodging the shot and throwing her fist in his face. She didn’t want any casualties on the innocent sides so she would have to be a bit more drastic this time. She saw the glass part of his mask crack and smirked; She caught the arm that was flying at her and twisted it, using her elbow to break the glass. The water contained in the suit fell on the floor and she could see the guard struggling to breath. 

In any other situation she would have felt guilty but right now she didn’t have time to worry about it. Another man was already on her; He had his arm around her throat and she gasped. She had trouble breathing and was relieved when Kara came to her rescue. She tore the alimentation of the suit away and just like his colleague, the guard stumbled to his knees as he lost oxygen. Two down, six more to go. 

They fought alongside very efficiently. They made sure to have each other’s back, taking them down one after the other until there were nothing left but a pile of corpses. They were both panting, Lena’s shoulder was still bleeding and she knew that when the adrenalin would come down it would hurt like hell. 

"We need to go, I’m sure there are more coming."

Kara nodded, running beside Lena. They were almost at the port when a loud explosion happened just next to them. It had hit a fountain and Lena barely had the time to jump to the side when a huge part of it landed right where she had been standing a few seconds ago. She saw that Kara had managed to avoid it on her side and she wanted to reach out to her but four more soldiers arrived. Red suits. That meant trouble.

"Come on…"

Lena saw the energetic blades coming out of their suit and the guns attached to their hips. And the place was still full of tourists... This would get ugly. 

"Kara, we need to get them out of here!"

She couldn’t really see her but she heard her voice coming nonetheless. 

"I’ll take care of them, you get the people to safety!"

Not having time to protest, Lena ran towards the place, directing people to get inside the Church that was just a few feet away. She heard a shot right next to her and noticed that the little girl from earlier was crying as she looked around for her parents. She ran to her, took her in her arms and gave her to a lady in the Church; Right in front of it was a man stuck under a large block of cement that probably fell from one of the houses. She gathered her strength, hoping that her shoulder would allow her to get it up, and pulled. It hurt so much she thought her arm would give up but she held on. The huge block raised a few inches, just enough to allow the man to get out and run inside as well. 

Everyone was safe for now, she just needed to go and help Kara. She ran to the other side of the place, finding Kara fighting two men at the same time, the other two already on the ground but slowly coming back to their senses. 

She jumped on one of them, leaving Kara to fight the other, and started kicking him. She threw her fist in his head but he dodged her and replied with a punch of his own. It hit her straight in the ribs and she groaned. She turned around, rotating her body to get some momentum for her high kick; It hit him in the throat and she saw his hand go to his neck as water started to get out of the suit. She punched him one last time to get him to the ground, satisfied with herself, and turned around to take care of the two on the ground that were probably back up by now. 

She barely had time to look at them that she felt the blade in her abdomen. She screamed as the pain soared through her body and the blood started to soak her shirt. She took a step back and looked at where she had been stabbed. It was on her side, probably not deadly, she would be fine, she just had to take them down. 

"How did you find us?"

The soldiers readied his blade again, ready to finish her. 

"The King likes to know what his future wife is up to."

She looked over at Kara who had been backed up in a shop, cornered by two soldiers. She could see that she was getting a bit tired by all the fight, she wasn’t exactly used to fight out of the water and her panting had gotten worse. Her gaze met Kara’s and she saw her eyes widen when she noticed the blood that was spreading on her clothes. Lena managed a small smile and was about to get back to the fight when she heard a huge scream coming from Kara. 

She had her eyes closed, as were her fists. All the bottles around her exploded and Lena noticed for the first time that it was a wine shop. Red liquid started to paint the room but Kara didn’t give it the time to fall on the ground. She opened her eyes, they were glowing again but much more that Lena had ever seen them. It was like they were burning. The wine gathered in several floating masses and with a last violent movement of her arms, Kara threw all of it towards the soldiers. With the speed it became sharp blades, piercing the suits of all the soldiers even the one that just stabbed Lena. They all fell to the ground and the wine became a puddle on the floor, painting the ground red. She saw Kara running towards her and stumbled to the ground, the pain and exhaustion getting the best of her. The blonde was at her side in an instant. 

"Lena, are you okay?"

Weakly, Lena nodded. 

"You have a tracker on you…"

Kara frowned, pressing on Lena’s wound.

"What?"

The brunette put her hand over Kara’s to try to get it away, it hurt really bad. 

"The King… He’s tracking you."

She could pinpoint the exact moment Kara understood what she meant because she immediately looked at her wrist and tore the bracelet away from it. She smashed it on the ground and indeed, the traces of Atlantean technology could be found in the debris.

"Bastard…"

Lena chuckled, it was the first time she had heard Kara swear and it almost came out as cute, well, it would have, if she wasn’t bleeding out on the pavement. She closed her eyes for a second, hearing Kara calling for her to stay awake but she thought that resting her eyes a little couldn’t be so bad, because she was so tired and in so much pain… Her body was shutting off and in seconds, she was asleep. 

***

The first thing Lena registered when she came to her senses was the gentle rocking that almost soothed her back to sleep. The second thing was the so familiar salty scent of the ocean that had this magical ability to calm her down instantly. The last thing was the perfectly angelic voice coming from somewhere close to her. The voice was singing a song she didn’t know. It was soft and beautiful, it felt like a prayer, a worshipping. The words flowed easily, like a well practiced dance routine, it resonated in her and warmed her. She really wished it would never stop and she could stay in this state forever. But then she remembered Sicily, the fight, Kara…

Her eyes opened slowly, getting accustomed to the bright light. She groaned softly, taking in her environment. She was in a boat, a small fishing boat, in the middle of the ocean. She sat up and felt pain in her abdomen and in her shoulder. It wasn’t much, probably less that she should have expected after getting shot and stabbed, but it was enough to make her look down at her wounds. She noticed that she was in her bra and the shirt that Kara had probably put on her to cover her had fallen on her lap when she woke up. She blushed lightly at the thought of Kara seeing her in her underwear and then realized it was silly; Kara had been tending to her wounds, not thinking about how she looked half naked. 

Her hands went to her abdomen and she found sea weed there. She was surprised to see that it had closed up and healed almost completely. Her shoulder was also in good shape and it felt more like she had gone to an intense work out session than got shot by advanced Atlantis’ tech. 

She rose to her feet, putting on her shirt. She grimaced at the blood stain on it and followed the voice. Sitting at the front of the boat was Kara, she was wearing the same brown pants and light white shirt but her hair was tied up in a braided crown on top of her head. She was singing, facing the ocean, the sun giving her an ethereal glow. It was breathtaking. Lena was really tempted to sit quietly just to watch her for hours, listening to her wonderful voice. But she figured it would be a bit creepy so she cleated her throat and smiled when the blonde stopped to look at her. 

"You have an amazing voice."

Kara smiled a bit shyly, her cheeks were red but Lena couldn’t tell if it was because of the sun or because of the compliment. 

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly great, thanks to you."

"You’re Queen Atlanna’s daughter, it’s no surprise that you would heal so quickly."

Lena nodded, sitting next to Kara, watching upfront with her. It then seemed to dawn on Lena that they were on a boat… And they didn’t have a boat. 

"Did you… Did you steal the boat?"

Kara tilted her head with a slight pout. 

"What do you mean? Aren’t the boats at the marina for everyone?"

Lena couldn’t get mad at Kara when she looked like that, all cuteness and dorkiness. 

"No, they belong to people."

Kar chuckled softly.

"I’m kidding, Lena. I paid for it. Well, technically, you did, that was your money, sorry?"

Lena laughed then, amazed by how Kara managed to make everything funny, light and much more beautiful. 

"It’s alright."

They stayed silent for a while, just watching the water hit the boat. They still had a few hours before they would get to their destination so Lena decided to make conversation, curious to learn everything about Kara.

"I don’t think I recognized the language you were singing in earlier…"

Kara smiled, staring at Lena from the side. 

"I would be surprised if you did. It’s an old chant from Krypton that I learnt when I was young. I’m the last person on Earth who knows it."

Lena frowned, confused.

"I thought your cousin and you escaped the explosion…"

The blonde looked surprise that Lena had remembered that bit of information from the night before. 

"There was me and my cousin Kal-El. But Kal-El was just a baby and I was seven already so I’m the only one who ever learnt about Krypton."

Lena nodded, it made sense. She was about to ask more questions but Kara cut her. 

"When did you learn about Krypton?"

"I asked J’onn to tell me everything about the Underwater world. He told me about Krypton. As I said, I knew who you were the second I saw you at the bar, because I recognized your family crest."

Kara smiled softly, looking somehow even more deeply at Lena. 

"Not many people remember Krypton. It’s been forgotten very quickly because people don’t want to talk about it, as if it would make their Kingdom disappear too. It will definitely disappear from history lessons now that Mon-El is King."

"I’m sorry, losing a part of who you are… It’s hard."

Kara took her hand, squeezing it softly. 

"Was it hard, to have to hide who you are?"

Lena nodded, her throat constricting with emotion at the real kindness in the blonde’s voice.

"It was lonely, until Jack at least. My father was the only one who knew and he made me promise not to tell anyone, not even my brother."

Kara frowned, she couldn’t imagine hiding something from Alex, especially something so big. 

"We were very close with my brother, but as he grew up… He started suspecting something and doing research. He kept asking me question and stopped talking to me when I wouldn’t answer. A few years later… Well, we discovered that he had been experimenting with my DNA, on humans. He had gotten crazy and got arrested. My dad had died several years ago and my mother held me responsible for Lex’s arrest… If it wasn’t for Jack I would probably have turned crazy myself."

She looked at Kara who was staring at her with… admiration? in her eyes. She was really close to her and it was so intense that Lena blushed, wanting to look away. But she was captivated by the deep blue eyes. 

"You are so strong, Lena, and so amazing."

Before she could really understand what was happening, Kara had taken her into her arms, hugging her. Lena couldn’t really do anything else but hug her back, her arms going around her as she seemed comfort from her. The stress from talking about her life was slowly going away and was replaced with warmth and peacefulness, as Kara always seemed to bring. 

Kara let go a few minutes after, when she was sure that Lena was okay. The sun was setting, giving a gorgeous orange and pink glow to the world in front of them. Soon it would be the night and they would be left stargazing until they reached the Trench Kingdom…

"When the Danvers adopted me, I felt like I was all alone."

Lena barely heard Kara talk, her voice was low and quiet. Their hands were still joined and Lena interlaced their fingers, to give her courage and support. 

"The only other Kryptonian alive was a baby and he had been taken away from me, to be raised by another family. We were already survivors from the Ancient World and I had heard all my childhood how it was important that we preserved our culture and our memories, because it was what kept us alive. So when the… When the incident happened it was like this huge burden of preserving the knowledge of a whole Kingdom fell on my shoulders."

"It’s a lot more than any child should bear…"

Kara nodded softly. Her facial expression was hidden by the night that had fallen while they talked. She put her head on Lena’s shoulder and sighed. 

"The Danvers were amazing though. They were patient with me and never forced me to fit Atlantis’ culture. They let me pray Rao and tell them Krypton’s stories. They helped me keep it alive."

Lena was looking at the stars, the sky was so clear, it was absolutely beautiful. And having Kara so close to her felt wonderful. 

"I would love to learn about Krypton one day, if you want to share."

She felt the soft nod against her shoulder and smiled. Surprisingly, Kara chuckled a few seconds later. Even if Kara couldn’t see her face, she was certain that there was confusion all over Lena’s face at the moment. 

"Alex hated it. Well, she said she did at least. She refused to talk to me at school because I was the weird new kid and she was supposed to be popular, being the Governor’s daughter. She was so driven, even when she was little."

"You talk about her with a lot of affection."

"Yeah, she’s the best. She’s also so reckless. The first time I used my powers it was an accident and I could have hurt people because I just created an air pocket in the middle of my classroom. Alex… She heard there was a problem with me and she just got past the teacher and entered the pocket with me. She didn’t know if she would be able to breathe, but she did it anyway."

Lena chuckled lightly as she imagined a little girl being so independent that she would ignore all of the adults around her. It reminded her of Lex when he was younger, when he would sneak out of bed to join her and read her bedtime stories, or when he would assassinate with words all the kids that were mean to her. 

"She calmed me down from my panic attack, she was all worried and pretended like she wasn’t. She’s stubborn like that."

They were both smiling, taking a little trip down memory lane before the inevitable battle that was coming.

"Lex used to be protective of me too. Once he stared at a kid so intensely that he started crying without him saying anything, it was crazy, really."

Kara snorted as she noted that Alex had the same superpower. 

"Must be a big sibling thing."

Lena nodded, her head leaned on Kara’s. The silence between them was comfortable and Lena would have wanted to enjoy it much longer but the ocean had other plans. The waves started to get stronger and higher, the wind blew widely and it was now raining. They both stood immediately, ready to fight. 

"I think we’re close…"

They both quickly changed into their Atlanteans outfits as they waited nervously for their arrival into the Trench Kingdom. As if it got conjured by their thoughts, a hideous and very tall creature jumped out of the water and on the roof of the boat cabin. It had a wide mouth with sharp teeth and palmed ears that looked like a fish of the depths. Kara immediately chased it from the boat with a violent blade of water; Two other climbed the side of the boat and Lena immediately fought them, effectively getting them back in the water. But each time they sent one back, two more came up and it was a never ending cycle. 

The boat was sinking, there were too many creatures on it and they couldn’t fight them. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and locked them inside the cabin, looking for distress flares. She found a box full of them and gave one to Kara.

"They should be afraid of fire…"

And indeed, when Kara brought the flare close to the window the creatures backed up. She took more and put them in her pocket and saw Lena do the same. 

"Lena, we need to jump!"

"There’s no way we’re going to survive if we jump!"

"We’re not going to survive if we stay here either!"

She heard Lena groan and grabbed her hand. With a flare to free the path, they both jumped out of the boat, diving deep into the cold water. It was dark, even for them, and the only light came from the flares they kept waving around to keep the creatures away from them. They swam into the darkness, searching for what, they didn’t really know. 

They kept trying to get away from the creatures, exploring the Kingdom as fast as they could until they reached a crack in a cliff. A bright blue light emanated from it and all the creatures were swimming away from it, blinded by the light. They barely took the time to think before they swam through the crack, getting to safety and hopefully finding the hidden sea that Atlan was talking about in his message. 

There was a gigantic siphon that seems stuck in a never ending storm. They both looked at each other and nodded; Their hands still clasped together, they advanced towards the unknown, hoping they wouldn’t die. The strength of the storm was far superior to theirs and soon their hands weren’t locked anymore. Kara was taken violently to the other side of the storm, screaming Lena’s name as she was taken to the opposite side. She tried to get back to her but to no avail. She saw Kara getting swallowed by the eye of the storm and screamed. She didn’t have any other choice now, she went after Kara and let herself be swallowed too. 

***

The first thing Lena noted was that it was drastically less painful than she thought it would be. Actually, it didn’t hurt at all. She resurfaced in surprisingly calm water that looked like a lagoon. She was surrounded by enormous cliffs and trees and… dinosaurs? Was that a pterodactyl she had just seen? No, probably not, it wasn’t possible, right? 

She didn’t have time to question it much because she noticed a body lying on the beach, face down. 

"Kara…"

She sped up and swam to the shore, immediately going to her side and turning her around. She brushed a few strands of hair aside and put a hand on her cheek. 

"Kara, wake up."

The blonde stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She smiled when she saw the concerned look on Lena’s face. 

"Are we alive?"

Lena shrugged, looking around. She hadn’t dreamt before, there were dinosaurs living in this cave. 

"I think so… I’m seeing dinosaurs so everything’s possible."

Kara frowned, the little crinkle between her brows deepening. 

" Dinosaurs? So we’re in the Lost Sea I suppose…" 

It was Lena’s turn to frown. She had never heard of this sea, not even from J’onn. Kara must have sensed her confusion because she explained immediately, her head still on Lena’s lap.

"It’s an old Kryptonian story that we never really told anyone because no one would believe us. It’s an hidden sea where was preserved and protected all the things that didn’t get to live on Earth. My mother used to say that once you went there you could never return, because you have to disappear from the world to find this new one."

"So we _are_ dead."

Kara shook her head gently, sitting up on the sand. 

"Not necessarily… I think we could go back with Atlan’s Trident."

Lena seemed to think for a second. 

"Atlan disappeared after destroying the world, because he thought no one should ever have so much power ever again." 

Kara nodded, standing up with Lena’s help. 

"It would make sense that this is the place he chose to hide."

Lena smiled softly, checking the back of Kara’s head for damage but the blonde stopped her. 

"Don’t worry, I just hit a cliff when I came out of the storm, that’s all."

Lena wasn’t convinced but followed Kara in the cave that was right in front of them. It was beautiful. The light filtered through the branches, making a green glow appear and reflect on the smooth water at the end of the cave. Behind it was a cascade that barely made any sound. It was odd, considering the cave they were in, it should be loud. 

She decided that she would explore this later, she first helped Kara sit on a rock inside, making sure she was comfortable. She delicately rinsed her wound and her hair with water that Kara brought to her from the pond. They were silent and Lena was glad that Kara let her take care of her but she was interrupted by Kara’s voice. 

"The cascade is weird…"

"Yeah, I know. I’ll go check it after I’m done with you."

Kara gently pushed Lena’s hands away from her and smiled. 

"Go check now, I’m not going anywhere."

Lena walked to the cascade slowly, and carefully passed her hand through it. Just as she thought, she could barely feel the force of the water on it. 

"It’s an illusion. I think the entrance is behind it."

She walked back to Kara, looking at her with worry.

"You need to go in, Lena. I can’t come with you. This one… This one is your battle."

"I don’t know… Maybe I’m not the right person for this. I’m not… a Queen."

Kara smiled softly at her, taking Lena’s hand in hers. 

"You’re not because you’re so much more than this. What Atlantis needs is not a Queen, it needs a hero, someone who is able to see more than the Underwater world."

"I’m not ready, this is too much… I barely even know Atlantis, I can’t do this alone."

Kara stood up, taking Lena’s face in her hands. The smile on her face was the most beautiful Lena had ever seen on her. It was shy and yet full of confidence, it communicated so much it made her feel at loss for words. They were so close that Lena was surrounded by Kara’s scent. She saw her face getting closer and held her breath, closing her eyes. She met Kara halfway and the moment their lips touched a smile broke on both their faces. It made it hard to kiss so they broke apart and chuckled softly. 

It had been short, shorter than Lena would have wanted, but it was enough to tell everything. Lena kissed Kara again when they had calmed down, a bit longer this time, drowning herself in everything that was Kara; The softness of her lips, her floral scent despite coming from the ocean, the sound of her breathing, a bit quicker due to the excitement of finally kissing Lena… The small sigh she let out when her lips touched Lena’s again and she felt hands on her waist bringing her closer until their bodies were flushed together. 

It felt a bit odd to Lena, to be so comfortable with someone she had only met a few days ago, someone who was a part of a culture she had loathed her whole life; But at the same time, it couldn’t really be any different with Kara. The woman was kind, funny, beautiful and had such a truthful soul… Anyone would fall for her. Not that Lena was in love, it was too soon, but she knew she was getting really close and it scared her a little. Now wasn’t the time to think about that…

Lena felt a tongue poke at her lips and opened her mouth, she moaned as Kara played with her, her left hand leaving her cheek to lose itself in long dark hair. Lena knew she had to stop it now, or they wouldn’t stop at all. She slowly retreated, pecking Kara one last time on the lips, then on the corner of her mouth. They were both breathing hard and flushed. Lena slapped herself for her lack of eloquence when the only thing she could say was: "Wow.". But it made Kara laugh and it was a victory in itself, one that was good enough for Lena. 

"My point was: you’re not alone, I’m with you all the way."

Lena believed her. She realized that now, she had Jack, and J’onn, and Kara, she was not alone. She nodded slowly, her hands leaving Kara’s body to fix her hair. It was a nervous habit, one that her mother had criticized often, but right now she couldn’t care less. 

"It’s you Lena, you’re the one."

Lena wasn’t really sure if Kara was talking about Atlan’s Trident or what could come out of their relationship but she nodded, a look on her face that was more confident than she felt, but she was determined. She would get this Trident and stop this war before it even started. With one last look to Kara and an encouraging smile from her, she left, walking towards the cascade and passing through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comment section! 
> 
> Have a great weekend and happy chocolate holiday for those who celebrate it!  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	5. The Trident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets Atlan's Trident and now it's time to stop a war but not before meeting Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! Chapter 5 is up! Only two more to go after this one! 
> 
> Enjoy :3

As she suspected there was a wall of water waiting for her, she entered, swimming carefully towards the only part of the room that was lit. It was imposing, basked in greenish light that reminded Lena of a mix between an emerald and a sapphire. It was a large space, columns on each side that crumbled with time. The throne was in the center of the room, on top of five steps and between two gigantic statues of Poseidon. 

She couldn’t believe what she saw. Atlan’s Trident was here, in all its golden glory, in the hands of what once was King Atlan. The crown was still on his head and Lena shivered, a very human reaction to seeing something like that. It was a myth that she had never believed, even during all this quest she wasn’t a hundred percent confident that they would find it in the end. But it was here, and she was going to take it.

She braced herself, ready to take it when something knocked her out of the way and into a nearby column. She groaned, floating back to her feet as she saw a large tentacle come towards her to hit her again. 

"What the…" 

She dodged it, swimming under it as she tried to understand who was behind the attack. She was about to ask just that when she heard a voice, a very peculiar voice, that was stuck between animalistic and very human. 

" _Another greedy human, here to take the Trident to control a world they know nothing about._ "

Lena’s eyes opened wider as she saw something hiding in the dark, something huge. In all the legends she had heard or learnt about, there was only one that could fit the beast she had in front of her. 

"The Karathen…"

A monster that no living being had ever seen before but that was said to exist to protect the ocean. Now that she thought about it, she had just found a lost Trident and a hidden sea with dinosaurs, it shouldn’t really surprise her that it would be this particular creature that would defend it all. 

" _How human it is to always come and lose, battling for their own life. Thinking I’m the one to beat when the real testing is yet to be done._ "

Lena frowned at the words. If it isn’t the one to beat then what is? Because she had trouble imagining more ferocious or scary creature at the moment.

" _I’m tired of them, disrespecting King Atlan like this, disrespecting what he built and his last sacrifice!_ " 

This time, Lena saw it coming. The tentacle came at her so violently she knew she wouldn’t have time to dodge it. As a last resort, she raised her hand toward it. 

"Stop!"

Strong waves emanated from her hands, the sign that she was communicating with sea creatures, like it had done when she was six and thought she would drown, or when she got lost in the ocean after her father’s passing, when dolphins, turtles, manta rays and even sharks came to her to play or just allow her to tell her sadness away. She knew the ocean, because she had been talking with it and its inhabitants for years. 

She looked at the tentacle, surprised that she hadn’t felt the blow yet. It had stopped, right above her hand. 

"I’m not like the others, I’m not here out of greed or to disrespect Atlan. I’m not fighting for myself, I’m here to stop a war that will cost millions of lives."

" _You understand me? The last person who was able to converse with me was Atlan…_ "

Lena floated down slowly, trying to get a better look at the creature. 

"I understand that you need to protect the Trident, but I need it, the world needs it."

" _You think I’m here to protect the Trident but it doesn’t need protection. The Trident can recognize if someone’s worthy of it. I have seen many men come in here to try and take it, some I even thought would be able to take it. But I’ve never seen someone as unworthy as you. You’re an half-breed, you live in the World of Above, you don’t deserve the Trident._ "

"You’re right, I’m not worthy. But who cares, I’m not here for myself, there’s a world that needs to be saved, a war that needs to be stopped, and if you don’t want me to get it, then fight me!"

Lena didn’t really know where all this confidence came from, but it worked. 

" _I can’t keep you away from it. But knows that no man has ever succeeded in taking the Trident from Atlan’s grip._ "

Lena smirked confidently, turning her back on the Karathen as she swam to the throne. 

"It won’t be a problem, I’m not a man."

There wasn’t time for hesitation, it wouldn’t do any good to wait so she just put her right hand above Atlan’s. The moment her hand touched the metal she felt a wave of pure energy course through her veins. She heard the Ocean and every creatures living in it; She felt the sea weeds dancing with the tides, the turtles floating in currents. She listened and understood fishes that swam on the other side of the planet and she knew the direction of every submarine current. 

It was like the secret of the world had just been given to her, it was empowering and scary, but mostly, it felt amazing. For the first time she felt fully connected to the world that had given and taken her so much.

She gathered her strength in her right arm and forced the Trident free from Atlan’s hands. It was like a barrier had been broken when it was freed. She saw Atlan’s remains dissolving in the water and returning to the ocean that had been his home for hundreds of years. She thanked him mentally, for giving her the power to save everything she loved, to stop this war and to maybe unite her two worlds. 

As soon as the last bit of Atlan had disappeared she felt her body elevate in the water and a golden armor suit perfectly fitted for her body appeared around her. It was golden on her shoulders and around her torso. She had pants of the same color as before but there were soft shining lines along her thighs that ended in armored golden boots. It was empowering and she was surprised by how light it was despite how solid and strong it felt on her. 

She was swimming towards the exit, ready to tell Kara about the Trident but stopped at the last minute.

"Will you be okay here?"

" _I existed before and after Atlan, and I will exist after you. You have a war to stop._ " 

Lena nodded, understanding that there were things bigger than herself and what she knew. She exited the cave, finding Kara waiting for her expectantly in the pond and smiled. The blonde rose to her feet the second she saw Lena, almost running to her. She noticed the Trident and the new armor and gasped as a huge smile appeared on her lips. Lena smirked, rotating the Trident over her head before hitting the ground with it, both of her hands closed around it.

"Not bad, uh?"

Kara laughed before throwing herself in Lena’s arms who barely had time to open them before she caught her. She chuckled in Kara’s hair, kissing her when she retreated.

"We need to get to Atlantis to stop Mon-El."

Kara nodded with a frown. 

"We can’t exactly swim back into Atlantis, we’re traitors and all the Royal Guard is looking for us…"

"Don’t you think they will let me through if I have the Trident?"

Kara shook her head and started to walk back to the beach. 

"They won’t, but I know where we can go to figure the best course of action."

She followed Kara, plunging in the sea after her. 

"Kara, where are we going?"

"To Xebel, you’re going to meet my sister."

"Your sister? I thought you couldn’t go back to her?"

Kara smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"We… I mean, you have the Trident. Stoping the war is our priority."

"Hopefully she won’t hate me too much…"

The blonde chuckled, kissing Lena on the cheek. 

"Don’t worry about that, she acts all tough, but she is a real softie on the inside."

"I’m not sure if that makes me feel better…"

Kara shrugged, trying to hide her amusement at Lena’s nervousness.

"You just got Atlan’s Trident, how is meeting my sister scary?"

"I don’t know, the Karathen was pretty nice, all things considered…"

Kara snorted at that. 

"I’m sure it was. Wait… What? The Karathen?"

Lena laughed at her time of reaction.

"You… You fought the Karathen? And you won?"

The brunette shrugged, playing with her new weapon. 

"I didn’t fight it, I… talked with it."

She said that like it was the most logical thing in the world. 

"You have to tell me everything!"

Lena chuckled quietly as they approached the storm in which they arrived. 

"I will, after we get out of here?"

Kara nodded and Lena mentally prepared herself to execute her first action with the Trident. 

"Alright, come here."

Kara executed herself, getting close to Lena. She felt the brunette’s arm sneak around her waist and hold her close. Kara put her arms around her neck with a smile. 

"By the way, the armor looks good on you."

Lena rolled her eyes with affection, a faint blush on her cheek. 

"You’re ridiculous." 

She didn’t really let time for Kara to answer because she immediately propelled them towards the eye of the storm, Trident first. The passage through was much smoother this time, and when they appeared on the other side there were no Trench creatures trying to kill them. They were just standing on the side, watching them swim by. 

"The power of the Trident is impressive…"

"It is… It’s a bit scary, all these responsibilities and all this power."

Kara took her hand, leading her out of the Trench Kingdom.

"We need to get to Xebel, but there’s no way we’re getting there just swimming."

She saw Lena’s smirk and squealed at what she hoped was coming. 

"There are white sharks close by, how do you feel about a little ride?"

"Awesome!"

They ended up riding to Xebel. It would be a few hours before they get to the gate of the Xebel Kingdom and Lena used this time to tell Kara what happened inside the cave and how it felt to hold the Trident. They were halfway there when they let the white sharks go to ride tiger sharks. Lena was gently stroking hers while Kara nervously mounted her when she asked a question that had been bugging her for a while. 

"Kara… Have you… Have you ever loved someone?"

Kara looked at her curiously, wondering what had prompted the question. She was starting to get used to these random thoughts that Lena had. She had understood that Lena usually kept everything inside and when she felt a bit more comfortable, everything came out. She supposed that being surrounded by creatures she understood and trusted helped her express her feelings. She sighed, smiling softly. 

"I suppose you mean romantically?"

There was a soft nod from Lena and Kara thought about Mon-El. She didn’t love him, she could barely stand him. Then she thought about people she came across in her life, but no one popped up. Finally, she turned her head and looked at Lena. She was pretty sure she was in love with her, but it was too soon to tell her and there was already so much on the woman’s mind, she wouldn’t add any more stress to it.

"I don’t think so, but I’m hopeful."

Lena turned her head towards her and saw the blonde’s gaze on her. She blushed, smiling shyly with a nod. 

"What about you?"

"I thought I was for a while, with Jack, but no. Though I’m hopeful too."

She mirrored Kara’s words as Kara mirrored her blushed. They both understood the unsaid words that laid between them and switched to lighter conversations. The ride passed quickly after that and a few hours later they were in front of Xebel. 

They got stopped by two guards who eyed Lena curiously but Kara didn’t pay them any mind.

"I am Kara Danvers, the Queen’s sister, I need to see her."

They both nodded as they opened the door. One guard accompanied them to the city hall where the Queens were having a meeting. He tried to explain the cold welcoming they got upon their arrival.

"It’s a bit tensed right now, with King Mon-El gathering troops…"

Both women frowned and looked at each other. 

"He has already started?"

The guard nodded darkly, opening the door for them. 

"The Daxamites have joined, obviously, as did the Fishermen but we’re pretty sure it wasn’t voluntary. They are trying to get Xebel on their side but the Queens won’t give in, we think the King is planning an attack."

They arrived in front of a huge door that was beautifully decorated but Lena didn’t really have time to appreciate it as it opened immediately on a very angry looking brunette with long hair. She was taller than Kara and her face softened the second she saw who it was. 

"Sam!"

The blonde threw herself in the woman’s arms who hugged her in return. 

"It’s good to see you!"

She let Kara get out of her arms and turned towards Lena. 

"You must be Lena…"

She eyed the Trident in her hands and smiled widely. 

"And I’m very glad to see you. Come in."

They entered the room, Kara first and then Lena. They were alone in the room, just the four of them. Either everyone left without them noticing, or they were having a very private meeting. She noticed another brunette in the back of the room with short hair. She was in tactical gear unlike Sam who was wearing a traditional royal gown. The moment Kara’s eyes landed on the other brunette she swam to her, probably quicker than Lena had ever seen her and she deduced that it was Alex. She caught Kara in her arms with a disconcerting ease. She closed her eyes as she appreciated having her sister back. 

"I was so worried, I’m happy you’re back."

She saw the blonde smile against her sister and smiled too, touched by such complicity between the sisters, a small part of her wishing she still had that with her brother. A few seconds later, Kara swam back, turning towards Lena with a smile. 

"Alex, this is Lena Luthor."

Alex nodded curtly at her and Lena supposed that winning Alex over would be a tad more difficult that Sam. She nodded back with a shy smile. 

"Pleasure to meet you."

She followed Alex’s gaze. She was looking at the Trident. Lena smiled a held it in front of her. 

"Is that what I think it is?"

It’s Kara who answered with an excited squeal.

"Atlan’s Trident, we did it, Al’! I have to tell you everything about it!"

Alex and Lena both smiled lovingly at the excited woman in front of them. 

"I would love to hear it, but after we snatch the crown from Mon-El’s head. He’s sending his army towards Xebel. We have evacuated most of the population towards the reinforced area but our troops won’t be able to hold off three Kingdoms, especially with the Daxamites."

Sam stopped next to Lena and eyed the Trident again. 

"Can you do something about it with this?"

Lena nodded timidly. There was a lot of pressure on her and she really wanted to appear confident. She was glad when Kara swam by her side too, taking her hand. If Alex noticed it, she was kind enough not to make any remark about it. 

"I can offer your troops support to hold on while I take care of Mon-El."

Alex frowned. "You have an army?" 

This was a question that Lena was hoping to hear because she had understood something before she took the Trident, something very important. 

"I have better than that, I have the Ocean."

Alex was sceptic about it but she chose to trust her and Lena suspected it was thanks to Kara’s faith in her. 

"You’ll have to trust me on that. I can’t prevent loss from happening, but I can try to limit it. The best thing I can do is take Mon-El down before it gets to the actual fight. Everything should be done after that, right?"

Alex and Sam both nodded, both sighing. 

"I guess there’s nothing much that can be done tonight."

Alex walked up to her wife, putting her hand on the small of her back as she escorted her out of the room. 

"Let’s eat and try to rest, tomorrow will be a long day."

Kara was still holding Lena’s hand as they swam through the long hallways that led to the royal palace. It was on the other side of the city hall and was tastefully decorated, it was mostly empty and Sam explained that they had sent the guards home for the most part, to rest before the battle and to spend time with their family. They arrived to a dining room and they all sat around a table where food was brought to them. Lena had been afraid the meal would be tense and silent but apparently it was impossible when Kara was around. 

"Alex, you should have seen her! Lena is so clever and she is a very strong fighter!"

Lena was blushing, trying to ignore Sam’s knowing smirk directed to her. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn’t she lose against Mon-El?"

"Yeah well, she trained her whole life out of water, you know."

Lena cleared her throat, signaling that she was still in the room and could still hear them. She was glad when Sam redirected the conversation towards her. 

"So, where did you find the Trident?"

Lena looked briefly at the weapon resting on her side. 

"In the Lost Sea, hidden beyond the Trench Kingdom."

Alex looked impressed and it reassured Lena a little. 

"Really, you went there and came back alive?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her. 

"Really, that’s what you’re getting from this? Not the part where the Lost Sea actually exists?"

Alex shrugged, taking a bite of her food. It’s Kara who told them about the Lost Sea, about the dinosaurs and the cave. She then looked at Lena, asking silently if she could tell them what happened inside, and _what_ she had met.

"The Karathen? You’ve gotta be kidding me…"

Lena nodded with a smile. 

"It’s huge and a bit scary, if I’m being honest."

"Well, it would certainly be helpful to have it fight by our side."

Lena chuckled and nodded at Alex’s remark. 

"That was the plan, yes."

The gasps that came out Sam’s _and_ Alex’s mouths were comically loud. She understood, she had wanted to keep the effect of surprise but she supposed that Alex and Sam were not going to inform Mon-El of her plan. 

"Is it… Are you sure it’s only going to attack Mon-El’s troops."

"Like I said, you’ll have to trust me on this, or trust the Trident. It will obey me. I just… I don’t know how to explain it."

Sam looked at Alex with a smile. 

"I trust her, and Kara does too, that should be enough for now, darling, right?"

Lena heard Alex’s sigh, she understood, really she did. She was putting her Kingdom’s fate in the hands of a woman she barely knew just because she had a shiny and supposedly powerful Trident. She would doubt herself too. 

"I’m sorry, Lena, it’s not against you."

Lena waved it off with her hand. 

"I understand, the situation is complicated and you have a Kingdom to protect. I don’t hold it against you. Just keep in mind that in this situation, I also have a population to protect."

For the first time, Alex smiled at her and Lena could do nothing more than smile back. 

"Alright ladies, I think we should get to bed. I don’t know when Mon-El’s army will be here."

They all nodded, Kara eagerly as she took Lena’s hand in hers, like she was afraid she would leave. It didn’t make Lena uncomfortable to hold her hand, it’s just that she could feel the Queens looking at them and trying to evaluate their relationship. And this, this made her uncomfortable because she didn’t know herself where they stood and it wasn’t exactly the right moment to talk about that. 

"Kara, do you want to show Lena where to sleep?"

Kara knew what Alex was doing, she was offering Kara the choice to sleep with Lena or in a separate bedroom and she was really grateful for that. With a blush she nodded, bidding her goodbyes before turning in another hallway. And just like that, they were alone again, like they had been for the past week. 

"I’m sorry about Alex, she can be intense but I swear she’s not that mean once you get to know her."

Lena chuckled and squeezed Kara’s hand to reassure her. 

"Like you said, she’s very protective of you. It’s nice. And there’s an army coming for her Kingdom, I didn’t expect her to be all warm and friendly."

The blonde nodded, stopping in front of a door. 

"This is the best guest bedroom, I think you’ll like it."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Hum, my room is just across yours. My sister keep it ready for me at all times, just in case."

Lena nodded and hesitated about what to do. She really wanted to kiss Kara and ask her to stay with her, even if it was just to sleep, but she didn’t know if she should or how Kara would react… One of the question was answered by Kara who leaned in, softly kissing Lena on the lips. It was chaste and sweet, but it left them both grinning. 

"Well, good night. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess."

Lena nodded, disappointed when Kara turned around to swim to her room. She was about to enter when Lena called her name. 

"Do you need something?"

Lena blushed, she hated that she was so shy about these things when she could be so confident in a conference room or when she was talking to a Karathen.

"Do you… Maybe want to sleep with me? Just… To sleep, no funny business I promise?"

Kara swam back to her, intimately close to Lena as she looked deep into her eyes. 

"I just don’t want to be alone tonight."

She could see the relief in Kara’s eyes and it reassured her.

"I don’t really want to be alone either."

They smiled at each other and silently went over to Kara’s room. Lena didn’t really pay attention to the decoration, she was focused on Kara.

"Could you just…"

She was pointing at her back where her armor was tied. She didn’t exactly have time to study the composition of her suit nor how to take it off. She immediately felt a presence behind her, the softness of Kara’s hand as she put her hair aside and started untying Lena’s armor. She slowly took off the golden metal from her body. 

She kissed her shoulder softly, gently pushing Lena to the bed to take off her boots, leaving her only in her green suit. She could see how tired Lena was and she also was very aware of how domestic and intimate they were being. She found comfort in it and felt the loss immediately when she had to swim away to get a sleepwear from the ones she kept here to give it to Lena. 

"Do you want me to help you?"

Lena didn’t know exactly what it was, it could have been the softness of Kara’s voice, or the way her eyes seemed to look deep into her soul, like she read her better than anyone. She felt like she couldn’t hide anything from her and she didn’t really care. Every walls she had built around herself after Lex had gone mad had crumbled the moment Kara Danvers smiled at her. 

She looked at Kara and nodded shyly. She floated up, following Kara’s lead as she undid the zip behind the suit. She caressed the uncovered skin with the tip of her fingers before touching her bra strap.

"Is that okay?"

There was a small nod coming from the brunette, she couldn’t find her voice. Her brain was asleep, lost in the warmth and comfort that was bringing the other woman. The blonde hummed as she undid the underwear, displaying even more pale skin to her eyes. 

Lena had her back to Kara and she shivered as she felt delicate fingers tracing her spine until they reached the small of her back. The touch wasn’t sexual, it was comforting, soft and loving. She felt Kara take off the top of her suit, leaving her completely topless. She left a small butterfly kiss behind her neck and in the middle of her back. She was getting lower to take off the rest of the suit until Lena ended up in just her panties. 

Lena felt shy suddenly, her arms crossed over her chest even if she knew Kara couldn’t see her. When Kara had completely taken the suit away, Lena put the shirt over her head and finally turned around to face the blonde. Her voice was shaking and she had tears in her eyes. 

She didn’t know exactly when she had started crying, maybe when the tension left her body and she felt so vulnerable yet so safe with Kara that her last defense had given up… She noticed that the ocean took the tears away before they even rolled down her cheeks. Kara was looking at her with worry and so much adoration in her eyes that she couldn’t bring herself to dwell on it. She looked deep inside blue eyes.

"Thank you."

Her voice was a whisper in the night and Kara smiled at her, leaving a long but chaste kiss on her lips. 

"Get in bed, I’m just going to change then I’ll join you."

Lena nodded, she hadn’t realized she was so exhausted, both mentally and physically. Their little journey across the world had taken a toll on her, and the responsibilities weighing on her shoulders made her feel like she was sinking. She heard the covers move besides her and felt Kara’s body against hers. 

"Is that okay?" 

Lena nodded, humming at being held. She settled deeper in the blonde’s arms trying not to think about the battle that was to come. She closed her eyes, feeling Kara’s breath on her neck.

"I’m scared…"

Kara’s words were a whisper, a confession made in the night that would be swallowed by the dark and disappear come morning, much like they had done in the hotel room the night before. 

"I’ll protect you, all of you."

"You can’t promise that, there will be casualties tomorrow, it could be me…"

"Don’t say that," Kara stayed silent., "please don’t say that. I need to know that you’ll be safe tomorrow. To focus on Mon-El."

She felt Kara nod against her neck and closed her eyes again. She couldn’t think about that, not now, not when she was coming to terms with falling in love with Kara. Not when she had just cried because Kara was being attentive and kind to her, showering her in affection she still wasn’t really sure she deserved. 

"I’ll protect all of you."

Kara held her tighter, her arms closing around her in a very protective manner. Lena put her hands on Kara’s and squeezed, wanting to prove to her that she was here for her and wouldn’t abandon her. 

"Okay, I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I know it's a bit different from the movie but I felt it more like this! 
> 
> See you in five days for the next chapter! Have a great end of the week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	6. Crown, war and madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to end Mon-El's reign and hopefully, it will happen before lives are lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this almost the end and we're closing the main storyline with this chapter! So I hope you'll enjoy!

In the end, they only got three hours of sleep. A guard knocked loudly on their door in the middle of the night, startling them. They both got up in seconds, ignoring their need to rest, got in their suit and ten minutes later they were in the city hall with Alex and Sam who looked just as tired as them. 

"What’s happening?"

Alex pointed at a holographic screen that showed the army waiting not so far away from their Kingdom. 

"Mon-El and his army, ready to step over us."

Lena had her Trident in her right hand, she looked at the three other women and nodded. 

"Then it’s my turn to play. I’ll try to talk to Mon-El first, get him to fight for the crown before ordering the attack."

Sam nodded, the worry not leaving her face while Alex swam to her.

"And if everything doesn’t go as planned?"

Lena frowned, looking at her Trident as she felt its power course through her veins. 

"If he refuses to cooperate… Well, I’ll send back up, I promise." 

She threw one last look at Kara with a smile that she hoped was confident enough to reassure the blonde. She was about to leave but Kara swam to her and kissed her hard, both hands cupping her cheeks as a left leg bent over Lena’s thigh. It lasted only a few seconds, just enough for Lena to put her hand on the small of her back and bring her closer to her. She could feel all the love coming from her and stopped the kiss quickly, certain she wouldn’t be able to leave otherwise. When it was done she had her forehead against Kara’s who spoke to her very quietly. 

"Be careful, please."

"I will. Don’t do anything stupid?" 

Kara chuckled and let her go, the worried look on her face missed by Lena. 

***

Lena had managed to swim to the first line of Mon-El’s army to request the fight she was owed. She was invoking her birth right to the crown, something she never thought she would do, brandishing her brand new Trident. It felt oddly good to own up to this part of her. She supposed it was thanks to Kara and her brightness and wasn’t really complaining.

She left these thoughts aside, focusing on getting to Mon-El and was surprised that it was J’onn who came to her first, his face hard as ever. 

"You found it."

Lena nodded, looking behind him to see if the King would show himself. J’onn noticed and shook his head. 

"He won’t come out. You’ll have to draw him out."

The brunette got closer to J’onn, not wanting to be overheard by the soldiers around; They looked a little lost, scared and most of them didn’t want to be here. But J’onn was, the King’s best advisor was on the front line to talk to Lena, so Mon-El knew she would come, right? 

"Why are you here, then?"

"To give the order."

The frown that was already present on Lena’s face deepened as she realized which order he was going to give. 

"He doesn’t let them time to capitulate or accept his conditions?"

The man shook his head once again, he hated this situation just as much as she did. 

"They refused once, the King doesn’t believe in second chances."

"I see… Wait. Why are you on the front line then? You’re an advisor, you’re supposed to stay to the King’s side!"

This earned a laugh from J’onn but it was bitter and sad. 

"He’s a lot of things, but stupid is apparently not one of them. He knows I helped you and Kara but a traitor so close to the crown wouldn’t look good. So I die a hero and he gets rid of the mole."

Lena put her hand on J’onn’s shoulder with a determined look on her face. 

"No one is dying tonight."

She held the Trident with both hands, lowering her head as she focused. She let the power of the Ocean course through her veins, reaching to all kinds of creatures, sharks, dolphins, turtles, but also smaller fishes and finally… The Karathen. She called for it to rise, to stand between the attacking Kingdom and the defending army; She called for it to defend the world she wished to protect and preserve. 

She heard it come, the bottom of the ocean trembling as it got closer. J’onn looked at her with confusion all over his face and she just smirked. She mustered all the confidence she had in her, all the promises she had made to Kara, and shouted Mon-El’s name. Her voice carried through the water, far more powerful than any voice should be and was once again surprised by the power of the Trident. 

"Get out of your ivory tower, Mon-El, stop being a coward and fight for a crown you have no right to own!"

There was no movement from him so she kept going. 

"Are you scared, Mon-El? Is that why you won’t come out?"

She turned towards the army then, talking to them. 

"Is that who you want for a King? Someone who hides behind his army and is ready to lose thousands of lives just to keep the throne?"

She could hear that her words were making their way in the ranks, she saw hesitation in their eyes and forced herself not to smile. Mon-El must have noticed too, because he finally came out, in full combat armor and with his own trident. He swam to her, until he was standing right in front of the woman. He eyed the Trident warily but hid his surprise well. 

"Having Atlan’s Trident doesn’t change anything, you’re still the bastard that has nothing to do here!"

"I challenge the crown! If you win, then you’ll send your army, but if you lose, then I’ll become the Queen of Atlantis and this insanity will stop."

He was fuming, his fingers were white from gripping his weapon so hard. She could feel the anger emanating from his body and was grateful it was so easy to hurt his ego.

"You have no right…"

She didn’t let him finish, tired of his games and his cowardice. She swam back a little, careful to be seen by everyone as her voice elevated again. 

"I am Lena Luthor, daughter of Queen Atlanna and owner of Atlan’s Trident. I _have_ all the powers of the Ocean in my hands."

She had barely finished her sentence that a loud sound was heard behind her and large tentacles came out of the ground, followed by a large shell. It was bigger than Xebel’s royal castle and it let out a scream as it settled right behind Lena. As if to give in to her theatrical envy, a tentacle came under her feet and pushed her higher, like a pedestal. She now stood higher than Mon-El and with a mystical beast at her service. Around them were thousands of sharks, whales, orcas and dolphins. She could see small fishes as well, surrounding her but never hiding her face, ready to blind the enemy. 

She exuded confidence and power. She was proving that she did control the Ocean and that this fight would be lost before it even started. Lena thought about all the lives that were at risk, Atlanteans, humans, Kara, J’onn, Jack… So many people that didn’t deserve to get caught in this fight. She couldn’t lose this. 

"If you attack this Kingdom I will order them to attack and there will be a lot of unnecessary deaths."

Lena noticed the fear on the soldiers faces felt sorry for them, she really didn’t want anyone to die today. That’s when she saw a small white pod coming towards them. She recognized the peculiar look of a Fisherman and nodded at her. 

"I’m the Princess of the Fishermen, we refuse to give allegiance to King Mon-El before he proves himself worthy of the crown by fighting with the Queen of the Ocean."

"You already gave me your allegiance!"

"You killed our King, there was no allegiance given, just an army taken."

Mon-El gritted his teeth and turned towards the Princess as if he was ready to attack her but J’onn immediately put himself in front of her. Lena was glad, she looked young and scared, she had just lost her father and was trying to stand up for her people. J’onn’s calm voice seemed to stop their conversation easily.

"My King, you won’t win this war with just two armies and you know it. Your only chance is to accept the challenge."

Mon-El turned towards Lena, his face hard and his look determined.

"Fine, I accept. But no exterior intervention this time. The powers of the Ocean won’t be of much use then."

Lena nodded, a smirk on her face. 

"Not a problem to me. I don’t need them to defeat you."

She grabbed Mon-El by the back of his suit and propelled both of them towards the surface, only letting go of him when they reached the top of a combat vessel that she had asked Alex to place there. The first time, he had imposed her the fight and where it would be held, this time, she would be the one to make the call. She was in her element, and he wasn’t, here she could beat him, with or without the Trident. 

She watched him vomit all of the water his body contained and got ready. She spun her Trident around, it would be her first fight with it, she hadn’t had the time to get used to its weight but it somehow didn’t matter. It was like they just… fit together. 

Around them were all the witnesses that would confirm the results of the fight: the Princess of the Fishermen, Queen Rhea from Daxam, Queens Alex and Sam, J’onn and of course… Kara. The worried look on her face was masked by the intense confidence she had in Lena and the brunette knew she couldn’t lose, not when Kara was looking at her like that. 

It was J’onn who talked first, stepping between the two of them. Mon-El was looking very focused too and very angry. 

"This fight will oppose King Mon-El of Atlantis and Lena Luthor, rightful heir to the crown. The winner will be declared Ocean Master."

Lena and Mon-El both nodded and waited until J’onn announced the start of the fight. This time, Lena wouldn’t lose, and she wouldn’t let herself be surprised by the man’s aggressiveness. She immediately jumped high in the sky and towards him, her Trident in her back as she prepared her blow. The King blocked it but was surprised by the strength that emanated from the woman. The loud noise of the metal striking. 

"You won’t win this one, Mon-El."

The top of the vessel was mostly flat and metallic with large propellers at the back and Lena was certain of one thing, she didn’t want to end up cut in pieces by them. Her hit had made Mon-El step a few feet back, getting closer to the threatening metal blades. He groaned as he pushed her back. 

"Watch me."

She jumped to avoid falling, so strongly that she took the time to do a backflip. She was showing off a bit, but she really didn’t want anyone to think she had won just because of the Trident. They needed to accept her as the Ocean Master, and as a Queen, even if she didn’t intend on keeping the crown for too long. 

She slid on the water covering the surface and ran right back towards Mon-El. The real fight could begin. It was intense and exhausting for the both of them. There was water hitting her face violently because of the propellers and the wind and the aching of her body from all the fights in the past few days was more present than ever. She ignored it, pushed through, and charged again. 

It was all about dodging hits, blocking and pushing. It lasted for several long minutes, Lena obviously dominating the fight and Mon-El merely trying to survive, until Lena landed a particularly strong blow on Mon-El’s right leg, making him fall to his knees. She immediately struck again and he had no other choice but to back against the propellers to avoid it. His head was so close to the blades that Lena was sure he could feel it cut the hair on the back of his head. She put her Trident against his throat, she had won. 

"Give up, I don’t want to kill you."

He screamed then, throwing himself at her in a last attempt to take her down. She threw him over her head and he rolled over to land on his knees. It was time to end this. She ran towards him and jumped higher than she ever had in her life. She went over his head and readied herself to take the final hit; Mon-El put his trident over his head to block it and shield himself from it and he noticed his mistake the moment Lena smirked over him. She was hanging upside down in the middle of her jump, her Trident coming down right on Mon-El’s. 

It made a loud noise and a shockwave shook the air when Mon-El’s trident broke in half, much like Lena’s had during their first fight. He was left with the two halves in his hands, falling to his knees and looking at Lena straight in the eyes. 

"Finish me."

Lena shook her head with a frown. She lowered her Trident as she waved at J’onn.

"I’m not going to kill you, you have prison time to do." 

He stayed silent even when two guards came to pick him up and bring him to jail. She felt Kara before she saw her. One second she was sending a man to jail, the next one she had her arms full of a pretty and laughing blonde. It made her chuckle and she put her arms around her too, kissing the side of her head softly. 

"Hey there."

The blonde let her go, taking a step back when she remembered that they weren’t alone and that she had been very informal with the new Queen. 

"Hey, Your Majesty."

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara having a hard time to hide her smile. 

"What now?"

"Now, be a Queen."

The brunette nodded, a smile on her lips as she raised her Trident in the air, whales and dolphins jumping out of the water at the same time. The Karathen even got out of the water, as if to pay its respect to the new Ocean Master too. She heard the crowd around them cheer for her. She held out her hand for Kara who took it and got pulled close to the brunette. Lena hadn’t wanted to become a Queen, but with Kara by her side, maybe it would be alright. 

***

It took them several hours to get everything settled, to send the troops back home and to get the Daxamites to back down. Lena had maintained the embargo on the Kingdom and refused to give them Mon-El back before his trial. She had promised the Fishermen Princess that Mon-El would be punished for his crime and that her Kingdom would be consulted before pronouncing the sentence. 

Alex and Sam had gone back to Xebel and Lena had left for Atlantis with Kara and J’onn by her side. She knew it was a crisis situation because of the trial that was to come and the fact that she wasn’t exactly planning to stay in Atlantis but for now, she was exhausted. She was in the throne room, swimming around as she thought about the best course of action. She saw Kara rub her eyes tiredly and smiled softly. 

"You can go to bed, darling. I’ll probably be up all night but you don’t have to."

Kara shook her head. 

"I’m not leaving you alone."

Secretly, Lena was glad for it, because she didn’t really know what she was doing and Kara’s presence was comforting. 

"My parents are coming anyway, I want to see them."

Lena nodded, she had been waiting for the Governors to come to ask for their help in handling the situation. Mon-El had locked them in their house when they didn’t support his idea of a war, meaning that they weren’t allowed to leave Atlantis to help Xebel or Kara.

"I hope we’ll be able to settle this quickly…"

Lena was feeling the migraine coming and pinched the bridge of her nose. The lack of sleep and the intense thinking she had been doing all day was taking its toll on her. She couldn’t wait to go back to bed, preferably with Kara in her arms, and sleep for three days straight. 

She tensed for a second when she felt two arms coming around shoulders from behind but relaxed immediately when she recognized Kara. She was holding her from behind, her arms crossed on Lena’s chest and her head in the crook of her nose. She hummed and put her hands over Kara’s.

"I’m glad you’re here."

She felt Kara kiss her neck softly and suspected she felt comfort in her presence just as much as Lena did.

"I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else."

Lena wanted to ask Kara if she really meant that but was afraid of the answer so she just enjoyed their moment while J’onn looked from across the room with a soft smile. They were interrupted by the doors opening. A blonde woman and a dark-haired man entered the room, they were wearing official outfits as was probably required when summoned by the regent. They had barely stepped in that Kara left her back to hug them, more softly than Alex, but with a lot of affection nonetheless. 

"Kara, I’m so glad you are okay."

"Hey, mom! I missed you."

Jeremiah hugged her too, smiling in her hair. 

"Thank you for getting us out."

"You’ll have to thank the Queen for that."

The Governors both turned towards Lena and bowed. Lena waved it off with her hand, blushing; It really wasn’t something she would get used too and hopefully, she never would have to. 

"Please, because I have a shiny Trident doesn’t mean I’m a Queen."

Eliza had a kind smile on her face. 

"But this means that you are much more of a regent than Mon-El ever was."

"I’m not sure if that’s an accomplishment."

Kara chuckled, followed by Eliza and Jeremiah. 

"You’re probably right."

Kara stepped in, smiling at Lena as she waved towards her. 

"Governors Danvers, meet Lena Luthor, Ocean Master."

The formality of the introduction almost made Lena roll her eyes but she stopped herself, conscious that this was supposed to be an official meeting. 

"It’s a pleasure to meet you."

They both returned the feeling and Lena’s face turned serious again.

"I have a proposition and I’m not really sure how it fits in Atlantis’ traditions or laws." 

No one intervened but J’onn floated closer to be part of the conversation. 

"I have a life on Land, a public one and I have responsibilities. I can’t stay here and be the Queen you need me to be."

She ignored the disappointed look on Kara’s face, she would get to that later. 

"I want you both to rule the Kingdom. I’ll remain at your service each time you need me and the powers of the Ocean, of course, but the Kingdom in itself, I want it to be under your protection."

Kara had her mouth wide open as she looked between Lena and her parents. Eliza and Jeremiah were just as surprised, clearly not expecting that. 

"Lena… This is a huge decision, you have to think about it, you don’t even know us."

Lena looked quickly towards Kara, thinking of the amazing woman they had raised, and smiled at them. 

"My mother trusted you, J’onn trusts you and Alex seems like a fair ruler as well. You have been serving Atlantis all your lives and it’s still standing so I’m confident in your abilities to keep it standing for a few more years. And with J’onn by your side… I can’t think of anyone better suited for the job."

It was Jeremiah who got closer, talking in a calm voice that immediately made her feel safe. She understood now why Kara was so close to her parents. They really seemed amazing. 

"Are you absolutely certain you want to give up your crown?"

Lena nodded, her fingers playing on the Trident. 

"I’m not saying I won’t ever want to come back, I want to be a part of this, I really do, but not as a Queen. And you are far more experienced at this than I am, the people knows you." 

The man nodded and Lena could see the hint of a smile on J’onn’s lips. 

"I see that your decision has already been taken anyway."

She chuckled and acquiesced with her head. 

"I’m very stubborn, it’s the Luthor in me."

"Your mother was very stubborn too, once she had set her mind on something it was impossible to stop her."

Eliza noticed the sad smile on Lena’s lips immediately, one she had often seen on Kara’s face when they mentioned Krypton or her birth parents. 

"When you’re ready we can tell you about her, you know."

Kara was looking at Lena in a ‘told you so’ kind of way that made her smile shyly. 

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at Kara who shrugged. 

"What? I know you."

"To answer your question, I would like that. But I need an answer to my proposition. You don’t have to accept if you don’t want to. As I said, you gave your life to Atlantis, you don’t have to give any more of it just because I asked you to."

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other and nodded. It was like a full conversation was happening between them without any word being said. 

"If that’s what you really want, then we accept. It would be an honor. But we want you to know that when or if you feel ready to rule, then we would give you the crown back." 

Growing up with the Luthor, Lena had learnt that power was the most important thing in life, that’s what Lillian had tried to teach her. But seeing the Danvers that were making sure she had thought out her decision, even if it meant losing the crown… She was touched and surprised, but knowing Kara, she shouldn’t be surprised that the persons that raised her were so amazing. 

"Thank you. I understand the burden that it can be, I can’t tell you how grateful I am…"

They waved it off.

"Your mother wanted you to have a good life and you deserve to have a choice, after everything you’ve done for us."

Eliza and Jeremiah both smiled widely at her when she nodded softly before turning towards J’onn.

"Can you make it happen?"

He nodded seriously and Lena couldn’t tell if he was surprised by her decision and how he felt about it. 

"I need to look into it, but it should be possible. For the time being, since Lena is not officially the Queen yet, Governors Danvers are in charge of the Kingdom. You could technically go back to the surface and I would send someone to get you when the ceremony is ready."

The Governors and J’onn agreed on the details and proposed a room to Lena. She politely refused, saying she missed her apartment and the comfort it brought her. They understood and left, leaving only Kara and Lena in the room. 

Kara looked preoccupied as she floated to Lena. She didn’t reach out to her, afraid of Lena’s reaction, afraid she was going to be left behind even after everything they went through together.

"You’re not staying then?"

Lena shook her head, her eyes boring into Kara’s.

"I can’t, I have a life up there, I’m a CEO and as stupid as it sounds, a super-hero. There’s Jack, I can’t leave him alone, he would be dead in a month."

Kara chuckled at that and nodded with a sad smile on her face. She was looking down, avoiding Lena’s eyes. 

"I just… I wished we would have more time toge-…"

"Come with me."

That stopped Kara immediately. She was looking at Lena incredulously, not sure if she had heard right.

"What?"

Lena was blushing, she had blurted out the words; She had been meaning to ask Kara but hadn’t really known how.

"Come with me, on Land. You could come back whenever you want and you could learn everything about the surface, you could teach me about Atlantis and… We could try to find out what this is?"

She was gesturing between the two of them, looking up at Kara who was now staring at her with something that Lena couldn’t quite pinpoint.

"You would… You want me there, with you?"

Lena chuckled nervously, placing her hair back, which was ridiculous for someone underwater. 

"I think I don’t want to be apart from you, it’s a bit scary, really, I’ve known you for a week."

"I would have to come back to Atlantis, I have responsibilities here…"

"I understand, and you could navigate between the two. I mean, it would be like going to work in the morning, right?"

Kara took her face between her hands and kissed her hard. Lena was surprised but recovered quickly and put one hand in the blonde’s hair while her arm circled her waist. Kara’s hands fell behind her neck and Lena was soon trapped between two muscular arms. She playfully bit Kara’s lower lip and broke the kiss. She rested her forehead on Kara’s and chuckled. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Does it look like a no?"

Lena kissed Kara softly, it was full of affection and promises. 

"I’m very happy you said yes. Come on, let’s go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was alright, as I said before, action scenes are not my forte so I don't know... Anyway, the next chapter will be 100% fluff and peacefulness so stay tuned! 
> 
> Have a nice day,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3


	7. Let's do this, together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything is settled, Kara and Lena enjoy a nice and quiet week of vacation on Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is it, the last chapter! I have a couple of things to say so bear with me for a while! 
> 
> So, this is clearly not my best liked fanfiction and it's alright, it's probably not as good as what I've written before and I'm okay with that because I had fun with it and I'm glad I managed to get to the end of it! And for the few people that kept commenting and left kudos, thank you very much, it was very nice to see that my work was appreciated and that I could produce something that you would enjoy!   
> That being said, I kinda want my writing to get better at one point, and for that I need review, positive or negative I don't really mind either as long as it's done intelligently. That's why I'm going to leave my Tumblr here, if you have comments on how I can get better that would be amazing: Xazera (SuperCat Fanatic)! 
> 
> Enough chit chat, please enjoy the last chapter!

When they reached Lena’s apartment it was already morning. The sun had risen a few hours ago and they were absolutely exhausted. It took them only a few minutes to change into pajamas and fall into bed, Kara settled deep into Lena’s arms. The brunette sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head. She couldn’t deny how good it felt to be back home with Kara wearing her clothes and in her arms. Lena closed her eyes, feeling the sleep taking her. She just had the time to whisper ‘good night’ to Kara before her body gave up. 

 

A few hours later, hunger made Kara stir up which eventually woke up Lena too. They were still tangled in each other and both smiling. Lena looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table, it was two in the afternoon. No wonder their stomachs were rumbling. She turned her head towards Kara, amazed by how gorgeous she looked in the morning.

"Good afternoon, beautiful."

Kara chuckled, hiding her head in the crook of Lena’s neck.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"Better than I had in years I think. Must be the company." 

Kara raised her head, lying on her side with her arm bent to rest her head on it. She was looking at Lena with a smile. 

"You’re ridiculous."

Lena nodded playfully, leaning in to kiss Kara deeply. The blonde immediately put her free arm around her waist, bringing her body to her. Lena landed on her, one thigh between Kara’s legs, her hands on each side of the blonde’s head; She bit her lip playfully, deepening the kiss while Kara grabbed her waist to bring her body flush against hers. Lena moaned as she felt a tongue poke against hers. She put her strength into one arm to bring on hand in the long hair. It was a bit rough from the salt and tangled, but it felt good to be able to touch Kara. 

She was about to roll them around to touch more of her when she heard Kara’s stomach rumble loudly. Lena broke their kiss, chuckling as she let her body fall on Kara’s delicately. She was panting and she could feel the arousal from just making out for a few seconds. 

"I think you might be hungry."

Kara shook her head, trying to get Lena to kiss her again. She pouted when the brunette shook her head. 

"Let’s eat first, I could make you something nice?"

"Pancakes?"

Lena chuckled, kissing Kara’s cheek quickly before getting out of bed. Kara had fallen in love with the food on one of the stops during their quest.

"Pancakes it is!"

She felt Kara’s eyes on her legs and possibly her ass as she walked out of the room and smiled. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and looked over her shoulder. 

"Are you coming or will you keep staring at me?"

Kara blushed and jumped out of bed after Lena, following her to the kitchen. She watched as Lena took out all the utensils and ingredients they would need.

"Come here, I’m going to teach you. It’s not complicated." 

She let Kara do everything, only guiding her and helping her when she was struggling. The funnier part was with the dry ingredients. It was evident that Kara wasn’t used to handle volatile ingredients. She had barely opened the bag when flour flew to her face, making her sneeze. She wasn’t delicate enough with it and ended up painting the kitchen white. Lena laughed at the pout on her face, finding her utterly adorable. And when Kara tried to apologize, Lena waved it off, it was refreshing to have someone so enthusiastic about making pancakes in her kitchen. 

Lena had put on some jazz music and was showing Kara how to break an egg without putting eggshells everywhere. She struggled a bit at first but managed to put three in the bowl. She mixed everything together while Lena cleaned up. Kara was humming along, her hips swaying with her arms. It was absolutely endearing and Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her. She came behind Kara, putting her arms around her waist and her head on her shoulder. 

"You have to mix it a little more, so there’s no more lump."

Kara nodded, a large grin on her face. 

"It’s fun. I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen at home, Eliza said I could put the kitchen on fire."

"But you lived underwater?"

"Her point exactly."

Lena laughed against her and kissed her neck softly. Her lips wandering on the skin, biting lightly at the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Kara leaned her head, giving her more access as she sighed in contentment. Lena took the opportunity to leave even more kisses on the soft skin, alternating between sucking, licking and biting. There were red marks appearing on the skin and she noticed that Kara’s arms had stopped moving. She was breathing hard, her body completely resting against Lena. 

"Something the matter, Kara?"

Kara tried to turn around but Lena’s hands on her waist stopped her from doing so. 

"Pancakes first, fun later."

She heard Kara groan and chuckled, patting her hips as she retreated. 

"You’re a tease."

Kara didn’t need to see Lena’s face to know that her signature smirk was on it. 

"I know, you’ll get used to it."

To speed up the process, Lena took care of the actual cooking. Fifteen minutes later there was a pile of pancakes and thirty seconds after that it was disappearing in Kara’s mouth. She still had flour on her nose and on her cheeks, she looked adorable. It was like she wanted to try everything that was on the table, and it was a lot. Jam, peanut butter, melted chocolate, honey and frozen fruits that Lena had taken out just for her… Kara was in heaven and she could eat _a lot_. 

"I’m going to take a shower, eat all you want and feel free to raid the fridge, okay?"

She kissed a white cheek and left for the bathroom. The shower felt like a rebirth. She loved being underwater but when she came out of it the salt on her skin felt terrible and her hair lost its silky touch. So actually washing it with her hibiscus smelling shampoo, rubbing her body with her natural soap and enjoying the hot water on her sore muscles was the best feeling in the world right now.

She took her time combing her hair, reflecting on her relationship with Kara in the process. It was all new and wonderful, she didn’t know where it would go but she really hoped it would last. She really liked her and she was almost sure Kara liked her too so there was no reason for this to end up badly, right? She finished brushing her teeth, deciding that she had to talk with Kara before getting into her head.

She walked in her closet with a towel around her body, her long hair falling on her shoulders. She put on a black summer dress and dried her hair a little with the towel. She went back to the kitchen after that and found Kara pouting over the sink. She frowned, getting closer, and noticed the broken plates in it.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde looked at her, a very upset look on her face. 

"I forgot…"

There was no apparent open wounds on her so Lena figured she was only upset about breaking Lena’s stuff. 

"What did you forget?"

"That things fall here."

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes before bursting out laughing. Kara pouted even more, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Don’t laugh at me, it’s not funny…"

"I’m not laughing at you, well, maybe a little. But not because you forgot about being on the surface, just because you are being way too upset about this."

Kara sighed, looking at the mess she had made. 

"I’m sorry about your plates."

Lena smiled at her sweetly, shaking her head. 

"It’s alright, darling. Now… You can go and take a shower while I clean up if you want. I left you clean towels and a spare toothbrush and you can help yourself with anything in my closet."

"Are you sure you don’t want any help?"

"Positive, go shower, you still have flour on your nose."

To prove her point she kissed the tip of her noise and chuckled when Kara frowned. 

"Go." 

*

When Kara came back twenty minutes later with her hair wet and a yellow dress on, she found Lena sitting on the couch with her tablet in her hands. She had glasses perched on her nose and a very serious face on. Kara figured she was catching up on some work seeing as she had been gone for a full week. 

Lena heard her enter the room and put her tablet aside. She looked at Kara in the dress, her long legs on display, toned and tanned. Her muscular arms looking almost out of place in such a cute dress. She couldn’t talk. Kara noticed and blushed. 

"Is this okay?"

Lena nodded, not trusting her voice to answer and put her glasses on the coffee table.

"I didn’t even know I had this dress…"

Kara chuckled, walking to the couch until she was at Lena’s level. 

"Yeah, it was pretty far back, but it caught my eyes."

Lena grabbed Kara’s hands in hers and pulled her towards her. She let herself fall on Lena, straddling her lap. Her arms snaked around the brunette’s neck and she felt hands settling on her waist. 

"Hi…"

"Hi."

Their voices were low, faces close, ready to kiss. 

"You know I didn’t get to tell you earlier but you look absolutely stunning in this dress and-…"

Lena didn’t let Kara finish. She kissed her hard on the lips, making Kara moan in surprise. Lena felt a hand grab her hair to bring her closer. It quickly became a battle of tongue and teeth as their making out got hotter and hotter. 

Lena had one hand on the blonde’s thigh, her fingers slowly making their way under the dress. If the movement of Kara’s hips were any indication, she was enjoying it, kissing Lena roughly. She left her mouth to pepper kisses on her jaw, nipping playfully at her ear; Lena bit lightly on her neck again, trying to leave her mark on the blonde’s neck, which was probably a bad idea since it was summer and there was no way Kara would be able to hide it… She couldn’t care less though, and kept going; Her second hand was under the dress, resting on Kara’s ass. 

"Do you…" Kara interrupted her, kissing her jaw, "bedroom?".

She felt Kara nodding against her and stood, with the blonde still on her lap. She felt her legs cross behind her back as she carried her towards the bed. They chuckled as they stumbled onto the mattress, resumed their kissing and stopped only several hours later in tangled legs, sweaty bodies and hard breathing before falling asleep naked in each other’s arms.

*

Lena was awaken by the door of her apartment opening and closing loudly. She would have been worried if it wasn’t for the angry voice coming towards the bedroom that belonged to no other than her best friend, Jack Spheer. She supposed he knew she was back and she suddenly felt a little bit guilty about not calling. It somehow disappeared when she remembered the pretty _naked_ blonde lying on top of her.

She tried to get out of bed and dress before he got there but Kara was tangled with her, one legs between hers and her upper body draped across Lena’s chest. She sighed, putting the sheet higher on both their bodies, readying herself for the storm that was coming and as she predicted, Jack opened the bedroom’s door widely, without knocking. 

"Lena fucking Luthor! You could have told me you were back I was worried sick and-…"

He stopped his ranting when he noticed his friend looking at him with a glare and the sleeping body next to her. She whispered scream at him to shut up.

"Wait for me in the kitchen, I’m coming."

He snorted, turning around. 

"Bet you already did."

She rolled her eyes at him and tried to get out of Kara’s koala grip. 

"Why yelling…"

Lena chuckled at the blonde’s sleepy speech.

"It’s nothing, go back to sleep, darling."

Kara held Lena tighter when she tried to leave. 

"Don’t go…"

"Jack is in the kitchen, I need to talk to him."

Kara groaned and let go of her lover, opting for burying her head in Lena’s pillow instead. As Lena stood she took a few seconds to catch a glance at Kara’s naked back and her messy golden hair. She smiled at how beautiful she looked and went into her closet to grab new underwear, sleep shorts and a tee-shirt. She tied her hair up and went to meet Jack who was helping himself in the kitchen with coffee, giving a cup to Lena. 

"It’s six in the morning, Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my best friend is back from saving the world and she doesn’t even call to tell me she’s alright, what was I supposed to do?"

Lena supposed he had a point, she hadn’t kept him updated and felt totally guilty about it now. She had been so caught up in spending time with Kara that she had occulted everything else. 

"How did you even know I was back?"

He rolled his eyes at her and pointed a finger at the tablet resting on the coffee table. 

"You answered an email for L-Corp and signed with your own name, dummy."

She chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I’m sorry, I got… distracted."

"Obviously, a pretty blonde and you forget all about me!"

She stood up, grabbing the pancake mix from her cupboard. Now that she had taught Kara how to make them, she could use the prepared mix. 

"It’s not just a pretty blonde, Kara is… She’s incredible."

He stopped his movements at that, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wait… That’s Kara?"

Lena rolled her eyes, adding eggs to the mix. 

"Yeah, did you not recognize her?"

"Contrary to what you might think, I’m not a huge perv. You were both naked, I didn’t exactly took time to analyze the situation more than I had to."

The brunette chuckled, turning on the stove and taking a pan out while Jack brought her a plate. 

"Anyway… Yes, that’s Kara. Running all over the world brings people together."

She was grinning just at the thought of Kara. She tried to hide it but Jack knew her too well for that. He was looking at her so intensely that she forced herself to contain her joy which ended up making her blush, it was even worse.

"You look happy, it’s good enough for me. Now enough of this mushy cheesy stuff, tell me about Atlantis!"

She was halfway through the story when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Lena smiled, taking out another plate for Kara. They saw a perky blonde appear with the pajamas Lena had given her the night before and a wide smile on her face. 

"Good morning, Lena!"

Kara walked to Lena, kissing her temple sweetly before sitting down. 

"Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sunshine, how was your night?"

Jack’s voice almost startled Kara who had forgotten about him. She blushed and Lena rolled her eyes at her friend. 

"Shut up, Jack."

He raised his hands in surrender and watched with rapt attention the domesticity between Lena and Kara. Lena took her time showing Kara where everything was, navigating around her with light touches on her waist or her arms. It made him smile to know that Lena had found someone like Kara that made her happy. 

"So Jack, why are you here so early?"

"Went to check on this idiot who didn’t think to tell me she was back in one piece."

Kara frowned, looking at Lena.

"You didn’t tell him? Lena!"

"Yes well, I was exhausted and then a bit occupied and _that_ was your fault."

She pointed a finger at Kara as she said the words, proving her point when Kara blushed deeply,. She quickly recovered though, looking at the pancakes in her plate. She grumbled something that neither Jack or Lena could understand. 

"What was that?" 

Kara looked straight into Lena’s eyes as she took a forkful of pancakes. 

"I said that you weren’t complaining last night."

Jack snorted and it was Lena’s turn to blush. She took away the plate of pancakes, earning a pout from Kara.

"Hey, give that back! I’m hungry!" 

Jack rose to the opportunity.

"From all the exercise, I bet!"

"Shut up, Jack!"

Both women had spoken at the same time and it made the man laugh even harder. They quickly ignored him and returned to their plate problem. Lena smirked and held it higher above her head. 

"Come on, Lena, give me the pancakes, pretty please?"

"No, you’re embarrassing me in front of our guest."

"You do know I’m taller than you right?"

Lena raised an eyebrow and she heard Jack whisper "this is gonna be interesting" but ignored him. Kara jumped on her, making her back against the counter. She tilted the plate without noticing and felt syrup fall on her face, quickly followed by a half eaten pancake. It landed right on her forehead. 

Everything stopped in the room for a few seconds before both Kara and Jack bursted out laughing at the shock (and the pancake) on the brunette’s face. She looked ridiculous and looked at the pancake as if it had offended her in the worst way. Lena turned towards the blonde with a devilish look on her face. 

"Oh you’re going to pay for that."

She took the plate down and threw the pancake on Kara. It landed on her cheek before falling to the ground. Jack was crying with laughter so Lena decided to shut him up by dripping her hand in syrup and spreading it on his cheek. He stopped laughing immediately and looked as shocked as Kara. 

"Not cool Lena, my beautiful beard!"

Kara was biting her lips to stop herself from laughing. Even after getting a pancake thrown at her face, the situation was still pretty funny. 

"Are you both calmed down now?"

They both nodded, Jack excusing himself to wash his face and leaving some time alone to the two women. 

"There are more pancakes next to the stove if you want."

Kara smiled and helped herself, taking Lena’s clean hand in hers as she devoured the pancakes.

"I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my remark in front of Jack earlier."

Lena shook her head, trying to take the remnants of pancakes off her hair but it was all sticky because of the syrup and she sighed, giving up. 

"Believe me, he’s heard and seen much worse. I’m sorry though, we were supposed to have a quiet morning…"

"Don’t worry, Jack was just worried about you. He’s a great friend, but I may have to call my parents though, is that okay? I realized I didn’t tell them I was coming with you and I wouldn’t want them to worry like Jack did…"

"Be a better daughter than I am a friend.," the wink she made told Kara that she was joking, "do you need some privacy?"

Kara shook her head and took what looked like a communication device from a pocket in her boot that had been thrown by the door when they arrived. 

A few seconds later, an holographic projection of Eliza appeared. 

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Hey mom, I’m great. I’m at Lena’s place right now."

Eliza said hello to Lena but other than that just let Kara speak. 

"I was wondering if I could maybe stay on Land for a while or if you needed me back at Atlantis?"

The older blonde shook her head with a smile.

"No, there’s nothing that needs your attention right now. And the papers should be ready in a week so why don’t you take this time as vacation, yes? We’ll discuss your next mission after that."

"Really? Thank you!"

"You’re welcome, sweetie. You deserve it. Enjoy your time with Lena, be safe."

Kara hung up and smiled at Lena who kissed her sweetly. 

"So you’re spending the week here?"

Kara blushed, only now realizing that maybe Lena didn’t want her here all week. 

"Maybe I should have asked you first?"

"Of course not, you’re always welcome here."

Kara was about to say something when Jack came back to the living-room with his hand covering his eyes. 

"Are you decent?"

"Of course, you asshole."

He looked at them and shrugged. 

"One never knows. Alright ladies, I’ve bothered you enough."

He walked to Lena and hugged her. 

"I’m glad you’re okay, I don’t like taking care of L-Corp."

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled. 

"And I don’t really trust you to take care of my baby."

He chuckled and turned towards Kara. He hugged her too but talked to her in a much lower voice. 

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"And I would do it all over again."

Jack let her go and grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment, leaving them alone. They both took a shower (together because saving water is important) and got dressed, Lena appreciating the hickeys she had left all over Kara’s neck and shoulders. 

They were sitting on the balcony, enjoying the sun, Lena underneath a large black hat and Kara in her shorts and tank top, when Lena decided it was the right time to have the conversation she dreaded. 

"Kara?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Kara looked at her from her long chair and cocked her head. 

"On a date?"

Lena nodded, the blush on her face hidden by the shadow of her hat. 

"Yes? Is it something you do in Atlantis?"

"You mean like, going out and do stuff together as a couple, right?"

"Yeah. Would you like to do that with me?"

Kara’s smile was even brighter than the summer sun, and it was saying something.

"I would love that. I really like you, Lena. I don’t want this to stop at the end of the week. If you’re okay with it, of course. Even if you’re not, you need to at least know that I’m serious about you, I really am."

There was a nod coming from Lena as she took Kara’s hand in hers.

"I want this, I want us." 

They were both smiling bright and Lena leaned in to kiss Kara chastely on the lips. 

"Then let’s do this."

***

Their week spent together was amazing. Lena had to go to work in the morning but managed to be home before seven every evening to have dinner with Kara. A few times, Jack stepped in, telling Lena to go and spend time with Kara which led them to doing some shopping for Kara, going for ice cream and even to a fancy restaurant (though Kara suspected Lena had chosen this outing only to see Kara in her red dress with the slit on the thigh). As promised, they did some gardening, spending a whole afternoon picking flowers to put on Lena’s rooftop, the latter completely enamored by Kara and her amazement as she discovered the colorful plants.

They settled into their new relationship nicely, Kara was learning how to cook and though she wasn’t really good at it, she was making some progress. She came by L-Corp for lunch to make sure Lena took a break. One afternoon, Kara even stayed on the balcony to soak in the sun while Lena had a conference call in her office. After the intense call, Kara had massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck lovingly; This particular day, Lena left the office at five. 

They were in a bubble and Lena was afraid of the moment it would burst. She didn’t know how they would settle in their new dynamics once Kara would have to go back to Atlantis on a regular basis…

Unfortunately, the day came way too early for both of their taste. Just as Eliza had said, a week later they received a call asking Lena to come in to complete the crown transfer. It was done quickly, just a few documents to complete and a small ceremony that they chose to do in private; The people could be a part of this later. 

When it was all done, Eliza and Jeremiah went to talk to Kara, Lena by her side. 

"We’ve been thinking about how all of this came to be and we found that one of the reason is our lack of knowledge about the surface people."

Kara and Lena both nodded. 

"Fortunately we have Lena now, so it won’t happen again."

Eliza chuckled, completely agreeing with her daughter. 

"You’re right, but we can’t always count on Lena to save us…"

"But I will always protect you, I promised that when you agreed to take the crown."

Jeremiah smiled, waving his hand as if to try to chase the frown from Lena’s face.

"Indeed, and we trust you to do just that. But you won’t be here forever and Atlantis needs to learn. We can’t make the same mistakes again."

Eliza continued after her husband. 

"Your mother tried to teach us about humans. She tried to educate the people to understand you rather than fear you, she had found so much beauty out of the water, she wished to bring it to Atlantis too… The King wasn’t to happy about it."

It was J’onn’s turn to talk, a frown on his face a he swam closer to Lena.

"When he asked her what she had found on Earth that was so beautiful she told him about you, the most precious thing to have ever happened to her, the person she loved more than she loved herself."

Kara was holding Lena’s hand, Lena was starting to understand where this was going. 

"That’s when he sacrificed her to the Trench, isn’t it?"

All three Atlanteans nodded with a sad look on their face. Lena looked up at Eliza, a determined look on her face. 

"So what do we do to prevent it from happening again?"

"We were thinking that Kara could be, if you want this, our new expert in this area. It’s not about spying on them and learn about their military, it’s about understanding humans and learn from them. With Lena working for a better planet with L-Corp, we thought it was fair."

Kara seemed very excited at this prospect and said so, swimming around as she imagined living on Land to serve her country. 

"That means that for now you would be living part-time on Land and the rest of the time you would be taking care of reports and even writing about it."

Kara had always loved writing, it was her favorite thing in school and hadn’t she been the Governors’ daughter, she would have tried to become a journalist. But this was even better, it was putting two of her favorite things together and make it an official job. She accepted without hesitation, hugging her parents tightly and kissing Lena excitedly. 

After that, everything went by quickly. Lena bought a house by the ocean so Kara could travel to Atlantis easily and they tried living apart but always ended up together in the end so they gave up barely two months later. It had been an adjustment to make, because Lena was used to live alone and didn’t exactly have a healthy life rhythm. Kara completely shook up her world and she discovered a life full of laughter and colors… She had never been happier. 

However, right now, Lena was beyond nervous. She was going to hold her first dinner in their house with Kara’s family tonight and Kara would officially introduce her as her girlfriend. It was nerve wracking. Thankfully, she had Jack who would be attending too because Kara and her had decided that if Kara’s family was coming, then Lena’s should be here too. 

Lena was cleaning the kitchen sink for the third time today when she felt Kara’s hand stopping her. 

"Babe, I told you, it’s going to be fine. They all love you, I don’t know why you’re so nervous about this."

"It’s the first time your parents come to the house and you know, now they will see me as the woman who’s banging their daughter…"

Kara chuckled at that, taking the sponge from her. 

"Firstly, I hope it’s not what they think when they see you, that would be super weird. Secondly, they’ve known we were together since the beginning. It’s just a word we’re putting on it, okay?" 

Lena nodded, turning around to bury her head in Kara’s neck. 

"At least Sam will be here to control your sister a little bit."

"Yeah, and Jack will be here. He makes everything lighter, it’s going to be fine, I promise."

They enjoyed the embrace for a few seconds when they heard a knock on the glass door and saw Eliza and Jeremiah standing behind, Alex and Sam on their heels. Kara stole a quick kiss before taking Lena’s hand. 

"Let’s do this."

Lena sighed, smiling at her girlfriend cuteness. She squeezed her hand and walked with Kara towards their family.

"Yeah, let’s do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! It's done! I really hope you liked the mushy fluffy ending, because I really wanted to write them being cute and cosy cause they definitely deserved it! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you soon with a new fic though it's my last month in Norway before I go back to France so I'm going to try and enjoy it to the fullest (also exams coming up but that's besides the point)! 
> 
> Remember you can always comment or send me a message on Tumblr at Xazera, I will gladly talk with you about pretty much anything! Thank you everyone for everything!
> 
> Have a nice Sunday,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awfully long beginning notes! Was that okay? I need to know if you want me to change some things in my writing before I post the other chapters! 
> 
> There will be six more chapters that will be posted every five days so don't forget to subscribe if you don't want to miss any! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you can come and talk to me on Tumblr (Xazera or SuperCat Fanatic),  
> Have an amazing Sunday, Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
